ETERNAMENTE TUYO
by CeShIrE
Summary: Andy - Candice White Andlye - esconde su pasado, pero el vampiro Terry pronto descubrira por qué ella tiene miedo.
1. Chapter 1

_**ETERNAMENTE TUYO**_

**Nota: Adaptación de la historia corta titulada "Bailarines de la Oscuridad" de Charlaine Harris.**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que esperan las continuaciones de mis fics, una enorme disculpa, pronto me pondré al corriente.**

**Capítulo 1**

**A**ndy hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente antes de empujar la puerta con el cartel de Golden Sun y Silver Moon Entertainment & Productions. Se había asegurado que llegaría justo a tiempo para su entrevista. La desesperación la agarraba como una tenaza: Tenía que obtener este trabajo, aún si las condiciones eran desagradables. El dinero no sólo le haría posible continuar sus cursos de medicina, las horas de trabajo se complementaban con sus clases.

"De acuerdo, frente alta, pecho afuera, hombros rectos, sonrisa grande, manos bonitas" Andy se dijo a sí misma, como su madre le había dicho mil veces. Había dos uno morocho, uno pelirrojo, y una mujer. En un rincón, en una barra, una chica con cabello negro corto se desperezaba. La chica podría tener dieciocho, la misma edad que Andy.

La mujer mayor tenía una expresión dura, costosamente vestida, quizá cuarenta. Su vestido pantalón había costado más que tres de los trajes de Andy, al menos los que ella usaba para las clases todos los días. Ella pensaba acerca de esa ropa como trajes: pantalones vaqueros viejos y camisas sueltas compradas en la tienda de economía, botas de excursionismo y gafas grandes con poco aumento. Estaba oculta en ese conjunto en ese momento, y Andy se percató por la cara de la mujer que su apariencia era una sorpresa desagradable.

¿Tú debes ser Andy? – preguntó la mujer mayor. Andy asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano.

Andy Blanca. Un placer conocerlos - dos mentiras en fila. Comenzaba a ser una segunda naturaleza, o incluso, y esto era lo que más la asustó, su primera naturaleza.

Soy Mireya Scott. Soy dueña de Golden Sun y Silver Moon Entertainment & Productions – sacudió la mano de Andy de forma firme y enérgica.

Gracias por aceptar verme bailar - Andy embutió su aprensión en una esquina de su mente y sonrió confiadamente. Había resistido los juicios de desconocidos incontables veces - ¿Dónde me cambio? - dejó su mirada pasar directamente sobre los caballeros, sus socios potenciales, especuló. Al menos eran ambos más altos que sus ciento setenta centímetros. No los se presentó ante ellos. ¿Seguramente estaba siendo grosera al ni siquiera admitir su presencia? Pero Mireya no los había presentado.

Allí dentro - había un espacio a un lado del cuarto, como un probador en una tienda. Andy entró en un cubículo. Fue fácil sacarse la ropa de talla muy grande y las botas estropeadas acordonadas, un placer verdadero ponerse encima la malla negra, calzas ciruela profundo y una ondeante falda para dar la ilusión de un vestido mientras bailaba. Se sentó sobre un taburete para ponerse tacos T-Strap, llamados zapatos de carácter, entonces se paró para sonreírle experimentalmente a su reflejo en el espejo. "_Frente alta, pecho fuera,_ _hombros rectos, sonrisa grande, manos bonitas_" repitió silenciosamente. Andy sacó el clip de su cabello y lo cepilló hasta que cayó en una cortina pesada por debajo de sus omóplatos. Su cabello era una de sus mejores características. Era de un profundo color dorado, con rizos. El color casi hacía buena pareja con sus profundos y dramáticos ojos verdes.

Andy sólo necesitaba sus gafas para leer lo escrito sobre la pizarra, así que los guardó en su estuche y los metió en su mochila. Se apoyó cerca del espejo para inspeccionar su maquillaje. Después de años de mirarse en el espejo con la confianza de una chica hermosa, ahora examinó su cara con la incertidumbre de una mujer maltratada. Había fotos en un archivo de la oficina de su abogado, fotos de su rostro amoratado e hinchado. Su nariz, bien, se veía muy bien ahora.

El cirujano plástico había hecho un gran trabajo. También el dentista.

Su sonrisa vaciló, perdió intensidad. Se puso derecha otra vez. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en eso ahora. Era hora del espectáculo. Se volvió hacia la puerta y salió.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los cuatro en el cuarto tomaron nota de la transformación de Andy. El caballero más oscuro se vio complacido; la expresión del castaño no cambió. Eso complació a Andy.

¡Nos estabas engañando! - dijo Mireya. Tenía una voz profunda, rasposa - estabas disfrazada - "_Mejor recuerdo que Mireya Scott es perceptiva_" se dijo Andy a sí misma - Bien, probemos en la pista de baile, ya que definitivamente pasas en el departamento de aspecto general. A propósito, es Goleen Sun para la que quieres probar, ¿correcto? ¿No Silver Moon? Te podría ir muy bien en poco tiempo con Silver Moon, con tu rostro y cuerpo.

Fue el anuncio de Golden Sun el que había contestado. "Se busca bailarina, tener experiencia, habilidades sociales, discreción " decía "Salario más propinas".

¿Cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó Andy.

Silver Moon, pues bien – no hubo un atisbo de duda en la voz de Mireya - tienes que estar dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales en público. - Andy no podía recordar la última vez que se había escandalizado, pero se escandalizó ahora.

¡No! - dijo, haciendo un intento para no sonar tan horrorizada como se sentía - Y si esta prueba tiene cualquier cosa que ver con quitarme la ropa…

No, Golden Sun es estrictamente para bailar – dijo Mireya. Estaba tranquila acerca de eso - Como el anuncio decía, harás equipo con uno de ellos. Cualquier clase de baile en una fiesta, vals, hip-hop. El tango es muy popular. Las personas justamente quieren que un equipo de baile sea la pieza central de la noche, comience la fiesta. Con la moda de los vampiros, a la gente le gusta que al final se simule morder a la chica.

Ella sabía eso; estaba en el anuncio, también. Ella sabía que esa agencia era famosa por su sentido morboso y que de hecho no solo se simulaba el mordisco, el socio que "actuaba" como el "vampiro" debía morder en serio y dejar escurrir un poco de sangre sobre sus labios. Se encogió de hombros, la pérdida de un sorbo de sangre no la afectaría. Ella había sido herida mucho peor.

Después de que bailan en equipo, a menudo estás obligada a quedarte por una hora, bailando con los invitados - continuó Mireya - Luego te vas a casa. Me pagan una tarifa. Yo te pago a ti. Algunas veces obtienes propinas. Si acuerdas algo aparte y yo me entero, estás despedida - le tomó a Andy un minuto entender qué había querido decir Mireya, y su boca se contrajo - Más o menos los mismos arreglos se aplican a Silver Moon, pero el entretenimiento es diferente, y la paga es más alta.

Andy recuperó el equilibrio en cuando se dio cuenta que Mireya estaba simplemente siendo práctica. Sex performer, asistente de mago o bailarina, a Mireya no le importaba.

Golden Sun - dijo firmemente.

Golden Sun entonces – confirmó Mireya.

La chica morena fue a la deriva hasta Mireya. Tenía ojos pequeños color avellana y una boca llena que estaba pronta a sonreír. No sonreía ahora.

Mientras Mireya buscaba entre una pila de CD. Habiendo escogido un CD, Mireya golpeó ligeramente el brazo de uno de los caballeros.

Andréu, tú primero.

El hombre más alto de cabello oscuro, quién vestía pantalones cortos de ciclismo y una remera vieja, sin mangas, se paró frente a Andy. Era muy buen mozo, muy exótico, con piel dorada y suave cabello corto. Andy supuso que era de herencia eurasiática; sus ojos oscuros eran levemente rasgados. Él le sonrió. Pero había algo en su apariencia en lo que no confió, y ella siempre prestaba atención a ese sentimiento... por lo menos, ahora lo hacía. Después de un vistazo rápido a su cara, mantuvo los ojos enfocados en su clavícula.

Andy tenía cierta aprensión a volver a bailar con un hombre, pues aquello implicaba una conexión física, desde que había pasado "eso", el solo hecho de sentir las manos de alguien en su cuerpo, le provocaba nauseas. Habría estado encantada de girar sobre sus talones y salir del lugar, pero esa opción no estaba disponible. Sus ahorros se habían acabado. Debía su alquiler. La llegada de la cuenta del teléfono era inminente. No tenía seguro. Escuchó la voz de su madre, recordándole, "_Pon acero en esa columna, querida_". Buen consejo. Lástima que su madre no lo había seguido.

Mireya hizo arrancar el reproductor de CDS, y Andy puso una mano en el hombro de Andréu, extendió la otra para su agarre. Sus manos estaban tranquilas y secas. Ella hizo un intento para suprimir su temblor. "_N__o tiene que gustarte un tipo para bailar con él_" se aconsejó a sí misma. La música era una melodía bailable casi genérica. Comenzaron con un paso doble simple, luego un paso de caja. La música aceleraba, progresando para bailar la giga. Andy encontró que casi podía olvidar que su compañero era un hombre. Andréu realmente podía bailar. ¡Y era tan fuerte! La podía levantar con facilidad, girarla, lanzarla sobre su cabeza, hacerla girar a su espalda. Se sintió liviana como una pluma. Pero no se había equivocado sobre el brillo en sus ojos. Aun mientras bailaban, sus manos viajaban sobre su cuerpo más de lo que deberían. Tenía suficiente experiencia con hombres – más que suficiente experiencia – para predecir la forma en que su relación iría, si comenzaba así.

La música llegó al final. Él observó su pecho moverse de arriba a abajo por el ejercicio. Él no estaba ni siquiera agitado. El caballero se inclinó ante Andy, sus ojos bailando sobre su cuerpo.

Un Placer - dijo. Para su sorpresa, su voz era netamente americana. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Excelente - admiró Mireya - Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos. Andréu, Anlluly, pueden irse ahora, si quieren - la morena y Andréu no parecieron querer. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, con las espaldas contra los espejos enormes en las paredes del cuarto. - Ahora baila con Terrence Granchester, nuestro aristócrata inglés- dijo Mireya - Necesita a una compañera nueva, también - Andy debió verse ansiosa, porque la mujer mayor se rió y dijo - La compañera de Terry se comprometió en matrimonio y dejó la ciudad. La de Andréu terminó la escuela de medicina y comenzó su residencia. ¿Terry?

El segundo caballero dio un paso adelante, y Andy se percató que no se había movido en todo el tiempo que ella había estado bailando con Andréu. Ahora él le dio a Mireya una inclinación de cabeza muy fría y examinó a Andy tan estrechamente como ella lo examinaba.

El polvo pudo haberse asentado en Terry, por lo quieto que se quedó. Era más bajo que Andréu, pero todavía quizá diez centímetros más alto que Andy, y su largo cabello castaño y lacio estaba atado atrás en la nuca. Por supuesto, Terry era blanco, pero con un bronceado que hacía parecer su piel hermosa. La boca del caballero inglés era como una _M _mayúscula. Las esculpidas partes bajas lo hacían parecer un poco caprichoso, un poco petulante, pero eso era simplemente la forma en que su boca estaba hecha. Se preguntó cómo se vería si sonriese. Los ojos de Terry eran azules o ¿verdes? oscuro, y tenía una afilada nariz.

Ella enfocó la atención en su puntiaguda barbilla. Se sintió más tranquila – aun si era alguna clase de realeza, según Mireya. Él pareció completamente indiferente a su aspecto. Eso, en sí, era suficiente para relajar sus músculos.

¿Bailarás? – preguntó él, formalmente.

Sí, gracias – dijo ella automáticamente. Mireya echó a andar el reproductor de CDS otra vez. Había escogido un CD diferente esta vez.

Bailaron vals primero, moviéndose tan suavemente que Andy sintió que se deslizaba por el piso sin que sus pies tocaran la madera.

Gira después - murmuró él, y sus pies verdaderamente dejaron el piso, su falda negra revoloteó en un arco, y luego estaba abajo otra vez y bailando. Andy disfrutó más que en años.

Cuando estaba terminando, cuando ella vio que sus ojos estaban todavía fríos e impersonales, fue fácil girar hacia Mireya.

Si usted se decide y quiere que yo trabaje para usted, me gustaría bailar con Terry.

El destello de petulancia en la cara de Andréu sobresaltó a Andy. Mireya se vio un poco asombrada, pero no disgustada.

Grandioso – dijo ella - No siempre es fácil... - entonces se detuvo, percatándose que de cualquier forma que terminase la frase podría ser indiscreta. Anlluly estaba radiante.

Entonces bailaré con Andréu – dijo ella - Necesito a un compañero, también.

"_Por lo menos hice feliz a Anlluly" _pensó Andy.

Tenemos reuniones de personal una vez al mes, Golden Sun y Silver Moon conjuntamente – dijo Mireya, enérgicamente. - Tienes que asistir. Si no te presentas a un compromiso y no estás en el hospital con una pierna quebrada, estás despedida. Si te peleas con Terry, mejor que no sea en público.

¿Para qué son las reuniones? - preguntó Andy.

Necesitamos conocernos unos a los otros - aclaró Mireya - Y necesitamos compartir problemas que tenemos con los clientes. Puedes evitar muchas situaciones si sabes quién va a ser un problema.

Era nuevo para Andy que podría haber un "problema". Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo repentinamente frío en el leotardo ciruela. Luego ella miró hacia abajo al contrato y vio lo que le pagarían por evento. Supo que firmaría; pondría el contrato en las manos de Mireya al día siguiente, así podría comenzar a trabajar tan pronto como fue posible.

Pero después que había regresado a su barato apartamento, que quedaba en la parte decididamente insegura de Bonx, Andy estudió el contrato. Nada en el lenguaje simple era una sorpresa; todo era como Mireya le había dicho. Había algunas reglas más, como artículos de cobertura como dar aviso y mantener cualquier traje prestado del stock de la compañía, pero el contrato era básico. Renovable, si ambas partes querían, después de un año.

La siguiente mañana, Andy se arropó en la enérgica mañana de primavera del medio oeste y salió temprano hacia el campus así tendría tiempo para desviarse. Había una ranura de correo en la puerta del viejo edificio que alojaba a Golden Sun/Silver Moon. Andy atizó el papel doblado a través de la ranura, sintiendo profundo alivio. Esa noche Mireya llamó a Andy para programar su primera sesión de práctica con Terrence Granchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vistiendo pantalones cortados y una remera sin mangas, Terry esperaba en el estudio. Su nueva compañera no estaba retrasada, aún. Llegaría a tiempo. Ella necesitaba el trabajo. La había seguido a su casa la noche que había hecho la audición.

Había sido cuidadoso todos los años que llevaba siendo un vampiro, y eso lo había mantenido vivo durante más de 95 años. Una de sus medidas de seguridad era estar seguro de conocer a las personas con quienes trataba, así es que Terry estaba decidido a aprender más acerca de esta Andy.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de ella. Era pobre, obviamente. Pero había tenido años de lecciones de baile; tenía buen maquillaje, un buen corte de cabello, el buen inglés de los privilegiados. ¿Podía ser algún agente encubierto? ¿Si lo fuera, no aprovecharía esta oportunidad para trabajar en Silver Moon, la única cosa remotamente interesante en las empresas de Mireya? Quizá era una chica rica en una perversa aventura.

Sus primeros cuarenta años como vampiro, Terrence Granchester se había esmerado en encubrirse a sí mismo en el mundo humano. Se había mantenido lejos de otros de su clase; cuando estaba con ellos, la tentación de explorar su verdadera naturaleza se había fortalecido demasiado.

Terry había sido abandonado por el hombre que lo había convertido en lo que era. No había tenido oportunidad de aprender las reglas básicas de su condición; en su ignorancia, había matados desafortunados en los barrios bajos de Londres. Gradualmente, Terry había aprendido que asesinar a sus víctimas no era necesario. Un sorbo de sangre lo podía mantener, si lo tomaba todas las noches. Había aprendido a usar su influencia vampírica para borrar los recuerdos de sus víctimas, y no era necesario que aprendiera a borrar sus emociones tan exitosamente como lo hacía, pues en su vida humana había sido un excelente actor.

Después de setenta años, más fuerte y más frío, había comenzado a arriesgarse con la compañía de otros vampiros. Se había enamorado una vez o dos, y siempre había terminado mal, ya sea que la mujer que amó fuese vampiro o una humana, pero nunca amo a nadie, como vampiro. Porque como humano solo una mujer había robado su corazón. Candy. Su Candy. Aunque con el paso de los años, casi había olvidado su vida humana, se aferraba a un recuerdo bastante borroso de cómo era ella, pero, a veces por más que intentaba, no podía recordar su rostro.

Su nueva compañera, esta Andy, era hermosa, una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había visto en años. Terry podía admirar esa belleza sin tambalearse por eso. Supo que algo estaba mal con la chica, algo escondido dentro de ella. Él no había contemplado a las personas, observado a las personas, todos estos años sin aprender a decir cuando un humano escondía algo. Tal vez era un agente de una de esas organizaciones de fanáticos que se habían formado para hacer retroceder a los vampiros en la oscuridad de las sombras. Tal vez padecía de una adicción a las drogas, o alguna condición física que ella esperaba ocultar tanto como fuera posible.

Terry se encogió de hombros. Había conjeturado demasiado sobre de Andy. Lo que fuera que su secreto era, con el tiempo lo sabría. No estaba buscando la revelación. Quería bailar con ella por mucho tiempo; era ligera y ágil en sus brazos, y olía bien, y el movimiento de su denso cabello rubio y la intensidad de sus ojos hizo doler algo en su pecho. Aunque trató de negárselo a sí mismo, Terry estaba deseando saborearla más de lo que había deseado cualquier cosa en décadas.

El cuarto de prácticas era un estudio mayor que el cuarto en el cual había conocido a Mireya y los demás. "Terry /Andy" estaba garabateado en la hoja en el espacio de las seis treinta a las ocho en punto. Anlluly y Andréu practicaban después de ellos, notó Andy.

Estaba nerviosa acerca de estar sola con Terry. La estaba esperando, igual de quieto y silencioso que había estado dos noches atrás. Los pantalones cortos negros que se había puesto encima estaban hechos de un brillante sintético, y había traído zapatillas de ballet, zapatos de golpe ligero y los zapatos de carácter de T-Strap que trajo puestos para el baile de salón.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia Terry a manera de decir hola, y colocó los zapatos en el piso.

No sabía lo que querrías - explicó, excesivamente consciente que su voz sonaba desigual.

¿Por qué son las siglas diferentes? - preguntó. Incluso su voz sonaba polvorienta, como si no hubiese sido usada en años. Para su súbita desilusión, Andy descubrió que encontraba el leve acento inglés encantador.

¿Que quieres decir? ¿Oh, en el bolso de zapatos ? - sonó como una idiota, pensó, y se mordió los labios. Había tenido el bolso de zapatos por tantos años, simplemente no se fijó que estuviese decorado con monograma.

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Arriesgó una mirada hacia arriba. Los brillantes ojos azules eran simplemente los ojos más azules que nunca había visto; estaban fijos en ella por el momento.

Es un secreto – dijo ella, como una niña. Se pegó en la frente.

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? - él todavía sonaba calmo, pero estaba claro que no iba a insistir. Realmente, Andy no lo culpó. Encontró sus ojos. Era su compañero. Debería saber.

Uso Andy Blanca. Mi nombre es Candice White Andlye. – Algo en el pecho de Terry se contrajo, ese nombre… el de ella.

¿Eres una Andley? – preguntó con voz fría e impersonal.

Sí, se pudiera decir que sí. Mi madre no era de buena familia, ¿sabes? Pero aún así mi padre se enamoro de ella y llevaron su amor hasta las últimas consecuencias. La familia de mi padre nunca aceptó esa relación y antes del parto mi padre murió, diez años después mamá también y quede a cargo de la familia Andley – Andy sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa incierta – Mi bisabuela me crió, pero nunca le guste, así que al cumplir la mayoría de edad deje la casa – desvió la mirada hacia abajo – Por favor, no le digas mi nombre a nadie.

No lo haré – extrañamente, ella le creyó - ¿De dónde eres?

De Florida – dijo ella, y él supo que mentía. Y aunque necesitaba probar su sangre para estar seguro, Terry también sospechó que su nueva compañera vivía con miedo.

Después del precalentamiento, esa primera audiencia de práctica fue medianamente bien. A medida que ambos se concentraron en el baile, la conversación fue fácil. Cuando trataban cualquier cosa más personal, no lo era.

Terry explicó que casi nunca eran llamados para tap.

Las personas que nos contratan quieren algo vistoso, o algo romántico - dijo - Quieren a una pareja que pueda bailar tango, o una pareja que puede hacer grandes trucos, para los bailes de beneficencia. Si es algo como una fiesta de compromiso o un aniversario, quieren un baile erótico, lento, siempre acabando con la mordida.

Andy se admiró de qué tan impersonalmente lo dijo, como si ambos fueran profesionales en esto, como actores ensayando una escena. De hecho, eso era exactamente apropiado, decidió.

Nunca he hecho esto – dijo - Lo de mmm… ¿morder? Ah, ¿en serio muerdes? Es decir, afilaste tus colmillos – le estaba costando hacer esas preguntas, pero tenía curiosidad.

Le gusta a la audiencia. Supongo que los verdaderos vampiros – sonrió con ironía disfrazada – muerden en cualquier parte. No es fatal, no te preocupes, solo tomaré una gota o dos.

La forma en que lo dijo que la causo calofríos a Andy.

Probemos un tango – dijo Terry . Andy se puso sus zapatos de carácter. - ¿Puedes usar tacones más altos? – le preguntó impersonalmente.

¿Sí, puedo bailar con algo más alto, pero eso me acercaría también a tu altura, no crees?

No soy orgulloso - dijo simplemente - Lo importante es cómo se ve.

Aristócrata o no, era un hombre práctico. Para placer de Andy, Terry continuaba siendo un gran socio. Era muy profesional. Tenía paciencia, y desde que estaba fuera de práctica, apreció su tolerancia. Mientras la sesión continuaba, Andy se volvió más confiada. Su cuerpo comenzó a recobrar sus habilidades, y comenzó a pasar un buen rato. Ella no se había divertido en mucho tiempo.

Terminaron con un baile "cool-down", una canción romántica de ensueño de los años cuarenta tocada por una gran banda. Cuando la música se acercó a su final, Terry dijo:

Ahora te inclinaré - luego la bajó, hasta que su espalda estaba casi paralela con el piso. Y sostuvo la posición. Un humano no la podría haber sostenido por mucho tiempo, pero su brazo bajo sus hombros era como hierro, aquello le resultó en extremo raro a Andy, pero no dijo nada, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era conservar la elegante alineación con su cuerpo - Entonces, muerdo - dijo el castaño, e imitó un pellizco en su cuello. Él la sintió temblar y la sostuvo para que se relajase. Pero ella no lo hizo, y después de un momento, la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo. - Podríamos tener una reserva para este fin de semana, si sientes que estás lista – sugirió - Tendríamos que practicar todas las noches, y tendrías que tener tus trajes listos.

Se sintió aliviada de tener un tema seguro al que agarrarse. Anlluly y Andréu estaban en la puerta, en espera de su turno en el cuarto de práctica. Escuchaban con interés.

¿Mireya dijo que había un guardarropa de trajes?

Te mostraré – dijo Terry. Sonó tan calmo e indiferente como al principio de la sesión.

Después de recorrer con la mirada el cuarto fuera de la oficina de Mireya, dónde los trajes estaban colgando en filas de perchas, fue al cuarto de damas. Mientras se lavaba sus manos, Anlluly entró. La joven rubia se veía especialmente feliz, con mejillas ruborizadas y una gran sonrisa.

Te diré, - inició Anlluly - me alegra realmente que escogieras a Terry. Siempre pensé que Andréu era ardiente, y Terry está tan frío como el hielo.

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado bailando para Mireya? - preguntó. Quiso eludir discutir sobre su socio.

Oh, un año. Tengo un trabajo de día, también, en una agencia de seguro, pero sabes qué tan duro es estar bien. Me vine a Nueva York porque pensé que una ciudad con tantas personas sería más barata, pero es duro para una chica hacerlo por sí misma.

Andy podía estar de acuerdo incondicionalmente.

Difícil de entender por qué Terry hace esto - dijo.

Él tiene que vivir de algo, ¿no? – Andy se encogió de hombros.

Creo que siempre pensé que todos los aristócratas eran ricos.

Andy no había querido ser brusca. Pero sentía alguna simpatía por Terry. Algo así como ella, él se ganaba la vida haciendo lo que hacía mejor, y no tenía falso orgullo al respecto. Podría sacar una lección para sí.

Esa simpatía desapareció la siguiente noche, cuando Andy descubrió que Terry la seguía a su casa. Después de bajarse del autobús, ella percibió un vislumbre de él mientras caminaba la última cuadra a su apartamento. Aceleró el paso tanto cómo pudo, e hizo un intento para actuar normalmente mientras abría la puerta común y subía hasta su diminuto apartamento. Golpeando ruidosamente la puerta detrás de ella, su corazón martillando, se preguntó en qué se había metido. Con la máxima cautela, dejó las luces apagadas y avanzó a rastras hacia la ventana.

¿Lo vería afuera, mirando hacia arriba? Él no estaba allí. Alimentó a su gato en la oscuridad capaz de ver las latas y el plato por la luz de la ciudad a través de las ventanas. Ella miró de nuevo. Terry no estaba allí.

Andy se sentó en la única silla que tenía, para pensar al respecto. Su corazón dejó de golpear; su respiración bajó la velocidad. ¿Podía estar equivocada? Si hubiese sido una mujer menos experimentada se podría haber persuadido que ese era el caso, pero Andy desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a no desoír sus instintos. Ella había visto a Terry. Tal vez quería saber más acerca de su socia. Pero él no la había observado una vez que estaba dentro.

Tal vez él la había seguido para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, no para espiarla.

Fue duro para Andy prestar atención a su clase de Biología a la mañana siguiente. Todavía estaba inquieta. ¿Debería confrontarlo? ¿Debería callarse? Había dejado su cabello despeinado para la clase, como hacía usualmente, y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuaderno de apuntes. Estaba tan preocupada por su indecisión que dejó su mente vagar. Su profesor la tomó por sorpresa cuando le preguntó que nombrara tres de los huesos más importantes del cuerpo humano, y le dio mucho trabajo armar una respuesta para darle. Para hacer el día aun más desagradable, mientras Andy estaba trabajando en un trabajo con plazo en la biblioteca de la universidad, se dio cuenta que la morena del otro lado de la mesa clavaba los ojos en ella. Andy reconoció esa mirada.

Eres esa chica, ¿no? - la chica susurró, después de tomar ánimo.

¿Qué chica? – preguntó Andy, con cara de piedra.

¿La chica que fue reina de la belleza? La que…

¿Me parezco a una reina de belleza? - cuestionó Andy, con voz afilada y cortante - ¿Me parezco a cualquier clase de reina?

Ah, lo siento - tartamudeó la chica, su cara redonda roja de vergüenza.

Entonces cállate - Andy resopló. La rudeza era la defensa más efectiva, que había encontrado. Había tenido que esforzarse, al principio, pero con el tiempo lo consiguió, la rudeza se había vuelto excesivamente fácil. Ella aguantó más que la azorada estudiante, también; la chica recogió sus libros y sus lápices y huyó de la biblioteca. Andy había descubierto que si ella salía primero, constituía una admisión.

Después del anochecer, Andy se dirigió hacia el ensayo con la cólera montando sus hombros.

Se debatió todo el camino hasta Golden Sun. ¿Debería confrontar a su nuevo socio? Ella necesitaba mucho el trabajo; le gustaba mucho bailar. Y aunque la avergonzaba admitirlo, era un verdadero regalo verse tan bien como podía, en lugar de de opacarse.

Andy acordó consigo misma. Si Terry se comportaba durante esta práctica tan bien como durante el primero, si no comenzaba a hacer preguntas personales, ella lo dejaría pasar. Podría bailar este viernes y hacer algún dinero, si podía atravesar la semana.

No pudo impedir que la cólera la rodease como una nube cuando él entró, pero la saludó con la mayor naturalidad, y bajó su furia hasta un nivel tolerable. El baile fue incluso mejor esa noche. Tenía los nervios de punta, y en cierta forma afinaba su actuación. Terry corrigió un par de posiciones del brazo, y ella cuidadosamente cumplió con sus sugerencias.

Ella hizo unas cuantas por sí misma.

Si la siguió a su casa, no lo vio. Comenzó a relajarse acerca de la situación.

La siguiente noche, él la mordió.

No quieres que la primera vez sea frente a una multitud – dijo – Tienes que estar relajada y poder soportar el dolor, Imaginate si te desmayas o gritas – pareció muy práctico - Hagamos lo que hemos estado practicando, ese dueto para ' Bolero.'

La cuál es tal vez la más trillada música de ' baile erótico' en el mundo – dijo ella alegando para escoger una pelea para cubrir su ansiedad.

Pero por una razón - insistió Terry con algo de molestia y Andy disfrutó oírlo. Tal vez debería irritarlo más a menudo.

El dueto al que habían estado dedicándose era definitivamente un ballet moderno. Comenzaron con Terry acercándose a Andy, gradualmente conquistándola, sus manos y la alineación de sus cuerpos mostrando cuánto deseaban tocarse. Finalmente se entrelazaron en un maravilloso y complicado engranar de brazos y piernas, y luego Terry la bajó para llegar al final en la posición que habían practicado la noche antes, recostando a Andy sobre su brazo.

Iremos más abajo esta vez - dijo - Mi rodilla derecha tocará el piso, y tus piernas deberían estar extendidas paralelamente a mi pierna izquierda. Pon tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello. Pon el derecho…

¿Puedes sostener eso? No quiero ir a dar contra el piso.

Si – afirmó - mi mano derecha en el piso, nos puedo sostener a ambos - él sonó completamente a confiado.

Tú eres el hombre - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cuál es mi ofensa? - él sonó ofendido.

No me percaté que ibas a ser el jefe de nosotros - dijo, contenta de haberlo sacudido fuera de su calma – Aristócrata - Mireya lo había llamado así. Andy sabía todo acerca de personas que pensaban que su dinero los proveía de inmunidad. Ella también sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero justamente no podía dejar de estar enojada.

¿Te gustaría ser la que esté a cargo? - preguntó fríamente.

No - ella dijo precipitadamente - Es que yo…

¿Entonces qué?

¡Nada! ¡Nada! Hagamos el maldito final! - Cada nervio en su cuerpo tañía con ansiedad. Ella se puso en la posición correcta con una precisión que casi chasqueó. Su pierna derecha extendida ligeramente delante de ella, tocando su pierna izquierda, la cuál él barrió ligeramente detrás suyo. Tomó ambas manos y las apoyó en su pecho. Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella. Por primera vez, su rostro mostró algo además que indiferencia.

"_No fue inteligente de mí parte tener una pelea con él justo antes que me muerda_" Andy se dijo a sí misma. Pero la música comenzó. Con un sentimiento de inevitabilidad, Andy se movió a través del baile con Terry. Una vez se movió demasiado lejos a la derecha, y una vez se perdió en la rutina, pero se recobró rápidamente ambas veces. Y entonces ella se reclinó graciosamente, su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Terry, brazo derecho alzado atrás, su mano en una línea atractiva. Terry se recostaba sobre ella yu saltó. No lo podo evitar. Luego él la mordió.

"_Todos sus problemas estaban terminados, cada músculo relajado, y estaba entera otra vez._ _Su cuerpo era suave y calmado, y todo dentro de ella era perfecto e intacto."_

La siguiente cosa que Andy supo, fue que estaba sollozando, sentada sobre el piso con sus piernas cruzadas. Terry se sentó a su lado, inclinado con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

No será así otra vez - dijo quedamente, cuando estuvo seguro que ella le entendería.

¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¿Es de esta manera para todo el mundo? - Se enjuagó la cara con el pañuelo que Terry le había dado. Dónde lo había guardado, ella no quería suponer.

No. La primera vez, puedes ver qué te hace más feliz.

_Puedes_, notó. Estaba segura que también podría doler como el demonio. Terry había sido generoso.

Se sentirá agradable la próxima vez - dijo Terry. Él no agregó _"Siempre que yo quiera_" pero podía leer entre líneas - Pero no será tan abrumador – Acto seguido levanto su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos y borrar su memoria, al menos los últimos 10 minutos.

Terry no le dijo que ahora él siempre podría decir cómo se sentía ella. No le dijo que había sabido más dulce que su recuerdo de la miel, más dulce que cualquier humano que él alguna vez había mordido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bailaron juntos durante dos meses antes que Terry descubriera alguna otra cosa acerca de Andy. Él quiso llamarla Candy, su verdadero nombre, pero ella le dijo que lo olvidase y no la llamase así frente a alguien que podría… y luego ella había cortado su tren de pensamiento y le había pedido que la llamará Andy como todos los demás.

Él la siguió a casa todas las noches. Terry no estaba seguro si ella lo había visto esa segunda noche, pero se aseguró que nunca lo viese otra vez. Él tuvo cuidado. Su intención, se dijo a sí mismo, era simplemente asegurarse que llegara a su apartamento segura, pero inevitablemente analizó lo que vio y sacó conclusiones.

En todas esas noches, Terry la vio hablarle a alguien sólo una vez. La noche del miércoles, un joven estaba sentado en los escalones de su edificio. Terry podía decir cuándo Andy lo vio. Ella bajó la velocidad perceptiblemente. Para entonces Terry la había mordido cinco veces, y la podía leer tan estrechamente que registró una diminuta mueca de desagrado que habría pasado desapercibida a cualquier otro.

Terry se deslizó por las sombras silenciosamente. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder ayudar a Andy si lo necesitaba.

Hola, Archie - Andy no sonó contenta.

Hey, Andy. Justamente pensé que podría… si no estás ocupada… ¿te gustaría salir a tomar una taza de café?

Él se puso de pie, y ahora el farol mostró a Terry que el joven era un poco mayor que el común de los estudiantes, tal vez en sus finales de los veinte. Era muy delgado, pero atractivo en una forma solemne.

Andy dudó por un segundo, su cabeza se inclinó, como si ella pensara qué hacer después. Las partes de ella que Terry había comenzado a conocer eran frágiles, labradas por el miedo. Pero ahora sintió su amabilidad. Ella no quería lastimar a este hombre. Pero no quería estar con él, tampoco, y Terry estaba consternado por cuan feliz eso lo hizo.

Archie, eres muy agradable por pensar en llevarme a tomar un café - dijo quedo - pero pensé que lo había dejado realmente claro la semana pasada. No estoy saliendo ahora mismo. No estoy de ese modo.

Una taza de café no es una salida.

Su espalda se enderezó. Terry consideró salir de las sombras para pararse a su lado.

Archie, no estoy interesada en pasar tiempo contigo - su voz sonó clara y despiadada.

El hombre clavó los ojos en ella en estado de choque.

Eso es muy duro - dijo. Sonó como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El labio de Terry se curvó.

He rechazado tus invitaciones tres veces, Archie.

El hombre pasó a su lado y caminó calle abajo con tal prisa que casi derrumbó un cubo de la basura. Andy dio media vuelta para observarle ir, su postura, agresiva. Podría verse cruel para el ojo humano, pero Terry podía decir que estaba llena de vergüenza en ser tan severa con un hombre cándido como un persistente perrito. Cuando subió las gradas, Terry fue a la deriva calle abajo, preguntándose todo el tiempo acerca de una mujer bella que no salía, una mujer que se camuflaba bajo estratos de ropa poco atractiva, una mujer que era deliberadamente grosera cuando su primera inclinación fue ser amable. Andy Blanca – Candice White Andley – se escondía. ¿Pero de qué? ¿O de quién? Había estado bailando con ella durante dos meses ahora, y no sabía nada acerca de ella.

Obtuvimos una llamada de Connie Jaslow – dijo Mireya dos semanas más tarde - Quiere contratar a tres parejas para bailar en una fiesta que está organizando. Desde que hace calor, está decidida a tener un tema tropical.

Andy y Terry, Anlluly y Andréu, y el tercer par de de bailarines, Miranda y Frederick, se sentaban en las sillas plegables acolchadas que Mireya usualmente empujaba contra las paredes. Para esta reunión, habían jalado las sillas delante del escritorio de Mireya.

A ella le gustaría que las chicas traigan puesto trajes del estilo de Dorothy Lamour, y los tipos taparrabos y pulseras de tobillo. Ella quiere un poco de baile 'nativo'

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! - dijo Frederick, la repugnancia enfatizando su acento alemán.

Connie Jaslow es uno de nuestros grandes clientes – aclaró Mireya. Sus ojos fueron de uno a otro - Estoy de acuerdo que la idea es absurda, pero Connie paga bastante dinero.

Veamos los trajes, - sugirió Anlluly . Andy había decidido que Anlluly era una chica de buen corazón, y casi tan práctica como Mireya.

Esto fue lo que ella sugirió, - explicó Mireya. Sostuvo en alto un dibujo. El traje de las mujeres mostraba el ombligo; era una falda corta floreada, drapeada para parecer vagamente un sarong, con un sostén que hacia juego. La peluca bastante oscura estaba adornada con flores artificiales. Andy trató de imaginar lo que parecería en ella, y pensó que se vería bastante bien. Pero entonces ella reevaluó la falda de tiro bajo.

¿Será tan baja? - preguntó.

Sí, - dijo Mireya - Mostrar el ombligo está de moda ahora mismo, y Connie quiere una actuación que se vea como en una isla.

No lo puedo hacer.

¿Qué tiene de malo tu trasero? - Andréu bromeó.

Mi estómago - dijo, y esperó que pudiese dejar las cosas así.

No lo puedo creer. Eres tan parca como puedes ser - dijo Mireya agudamente. No estaba acostumbrada a estar frustrada.

Andy tenía un sano respeto por su patrona. Ella sabía que Mireya exigiría una prueba. Mejor pasarlo cuanto antes. Los bailarines aprendían a ser prácticos acerca de sus cuerpos. Andy se paró abruptamente, lo suficiente como para sobresaltar a Terry, quien se apoyaba contra la pared al lado de su silla. Andy se subió la remera, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros y recordó que traía puesta un bikini, así que apenas tuvo que empujarla hacia abajo.

Esto se vería - dijo, conservando su voz tan ecuánime como pudo. El cuarto quedó silencioso mientras los bailarines contemplaban la gruesa cicatriz dentada que subía justo a la izquierda del ombligo de Andy. Descendía debajo de la línea del bikini blanco.

¡Dios mío, mujer! – se escandalizó Frederick - ¿Estaba alguien poniendo a prueba tus intestinos?

Dándome una histerectomía - . Andy se arregló otra vez la ropa.

No podríamos cubrir eso con maquillaje – sugirió Mireya - ¿Podríamos…?

Las otras dos parejas y Mireya discutieron la cicatriz en el estómago de Andy, como un problema a solucionar.

El debate continuó mientras Andy se sentaba silenciosamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para refrenar su agitación. Se dio cuenta que no escuchaba una palabra de Terry. Lentamente, giró para contemplar la cara de su socio. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de luz. Estaba muy enojado, lívido de furia. La actitud desapasionada de los demás la habían hecho sentir un poco relajada, pero viendo su furia, Andy comenzó a sentir la familiar vergüenza. Quiso esconderse de él. Y no podía entender eso, tampoco.

¿Por qué Terry, a quién conocía mejor que a cualquiera de los otros bailarines?

¿Andy – la llamó Mireya - ¿Estás escuchando?

No, lo siento, ¿qué?

Miranda y Anlluly piensan que lo pueden cubrir completamente - dijo - ¿Estás dispuesta a tomar el trabajo si podemos camuflar tu estómago?

Seguro - le dijo a Mireya, apenas sabiendo lo que decía.

Bien, entonces, dos viernes a partir de ahora. Todos ustedes empiezan a trabajar en un largo número bailable de inmediato, polinesio faux. Seguirán después de los malabaristas. Anlluly y Andréu están contratados para una fiesta este sábado a la noche, y Frederick y Miranda, ustedes irán a una cena y baile en la hacienda Los Algodones el domingo. Terry, tú y Andy están contratados para abrir una ' gran banda ' en beneficio de la unidad de quemados.

Andy trató de sentirse contenta, porque amaba bailar al son de música de una gran banda, y tenía un hermoso vestido de los años cuarenta, pero todavía estaba demasiado trastornada por revelar su cicatriz. ¿Qué le había pasado? Había puesto lo mejor de sí para encubrirla por años, y de repente, delante de un cuarto lleno de desconocidos, ella había echado abajo sus pantalones vaqueros y se la había mostrado.

Y habían reaccionado con la mayor naturalidad. No habían gritado, o le habían vomitado, o le habían preguntado lo que había hecho para merecer eso. Incluso no le habían preguntado quién se lo había hecho. Para asombro de Andy, se dio cuenta que estaba más cómoda con este grupo de bailarines que con los otros estudiantes de la universidad. Pero la mayor parte de esos estudiantes provenían de una cultura más parecida a la suya que, por decir, Anlluly, había egresado de la escuela secundaria embarazada, tuvo al bebé y se lo había entregado a los padres del padre. Ahora ella estaba trabajando sin parar, esperando juntar bastante dinero para comprar una pequeña casa. Si ella podía hacer eso, le había dicho a Andy, la pareja mayor la dejaría tener al bebé los fines de semana. Miranda, una pequeña morena, intensa, bailaba para ganar dinero para llegar a la escuela de veterinaria. Había visto el estómago de Ruda e inmediatamente había empezado a pensar cómo arreglarlo. Ningún horror, ninguna pregunta.

El único que había reaccionado con profunda emoción había sido Terry. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Su socio sentía desprecio por ella, decidió. Llena de cicatrices y arruinada, dañada. Si Andy no hubiese sentido una medida de culpa, podría haberse sacudido la reacción de Terry, pero una parte de sí siempre se había sentido culpable por no reconocer el problema, no había reconocido el peligro, cuándo había golpeado su puerta y la había invitado a salir.

Esa noche, cuando ambos dejaron el estudio, Terry simplemente empezó a caminar a su lado.

¿Qué haces? – le cuestionó Andy, después de darle un par de cuadras para explicarse. Ella se detuvo.

Voy en la misma dirección que tú - dijo, su voz calma.

¿Y cuánto caminarás en esa dirección?

Probablemente tan lejos como te lleven tus pasos.

¿Por qué? - allí estaba otra vez, en sus ojos, la furia. Ella se echó atrás.

Porque lo elijo - dijo, como un verdadero aristócrata.

Déjame decirte algo, amigo, - comenzó, hincándole el pecho con su dedo índice. - caminarás a casa conmigo si te lo pido, o si te dejo, no sólo porque ' escoges '. ¿Qué harás si _escojo _no dejarte?

¿Qué harás tú, - preguntó - si elijo caminar contigo, de cualquier manera?

Podría llamar a la policía, - dijo. Ser grosera no iba a servir con Terry, aparentemente.

Y luego no tendrías un socio, ¿no? - Eso la dejó perpleja. No, ella no lo haría. Y desde que los hombres que querían bailar para vivir eran escasos, ella no podría encontrar otro socio por un largo rato. Y eso quería decir que no estaría trabajando. Y si ella no estaba trabajando...

Así es que me chantajeas - dijo.

Llámalo como elijas, - contestó - Te acompaño a casa - su afilada nariz se levantó en el aire mientras señaló con la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

Frustrada y derrotada, Andy se colgó su bolso al hombro otra vez. Él alcanzó el bus con ella, y se fue con ella, y llegó a su edificio con ella, sin que intercambiaran una palabra en todo el camino. Cuando Andy trepó las gradas para la puerta, esperó hasta que abrió y hubo entrado. Él la pudo ver subir las escaleras interiores, y se retiró a las sombras hasta que vio una luz encenderse en el apartamento delantero del segundo piso.

Después de eso, caminó abiertamente con ella a casa todas las noches, en silencio. La cuarta noche, le preguntó cómo iban sus clases. Ella le contó sobre la prueba que había tenido ese día en anatomía. La siguiente noche, cuándo le dijo que sueñe con los angelitos, sonrió. La M de su boca se curvó en las esquinas, y su sonrisa le hizo parecerse a un niño.

En la sexta noche, una mujer saludó a Terry mientras él y Andy se bajaban del autobús. Cuando la mujer cruzó la calle, Andy reconoció a Sarahí, una empleada de Silver Moon. Andy se había encontrado a todas las personas de Silver Moon, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantenerse lejos de todos ellos. Andy podía aceptar a los otros bailarines de Golden Sun como compañeros. Pero los actores de Silver Moon la hacían encogerse dentro de sí misma.

¿Oye, qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? - dijo Sarahí. Ella estaba a finales de los veinte, con cabello café rizado y una dulce cara oval. Era imposible no responder a su alegría; incluso Terry le dio una de sus raras sonrisas.

Salíamos de prácticas - aclaró Terry cuando Andy permaneció silenciosa.

Visitaba a mi madre - dijo Sarahí - Parece estar un poco mejor - Andy supo que tenía que hablar, o parecería la esnob más insufrible. "_Tal vez soy esnob_" pensó infelizmente. - ¿Está en el hospital tu mamá?

No, está en el Hogar Van Diver, a dos cuadras - Andy había pasado por allí un par de veces, y había pensado qué lugar tan sombrío era, especialmente para unas personas ancianas - Lo siento - dijo ella.

Ella está en el ala de Alzheimer - la mano de Sarahí ya ondeaba desechando la expresión de simpatía de Andy. - Si no trabajase para Mireya, no sé cómo podría pagar las cuentas.

¿Tienes otro trabajo de día, también?

Oh, sí. Todos los días, y las noches que no trabajo para Mireya, soy mesera de cocktel. De hecho, estoy de regreso al trabajo. Corrí a ver a mamá en mi descanso. Fue agradable verlos a los dos .

Y Sarahí siguió apresurada, los tacos altos dando un clic sobre el pavimento. Entró en un bar en la siguiente cuadra, Bissonet.

Andy y Terry reanudaron el corto paseo hasta el edificio de Andy.

Ella no es una santa, pero no es tan simple como pensabas - Terry dijo cuando llegaron al edificio.

No, ya veo - en un impulso, ella le dio un abrazo ligero, luego rápidamente se encaramó en las gradas sin mirar atrás.

Dos semanas más tarde, tres hombres "humanos" y tres mujeres humanas de Golden Sun se vestían en un cuarto remoto y pelado en la mansión Jaslow. Connie Jaslow no tuvo consideración por la modestia de los bailarines, desde que ella había provisto un cuarto para ambos sexos. En cierto grado, la señora Jaslow estaba en lo correcto. Los bailarines conocen cuerpos; los cuerpos eran su negocio, sus herramientas. Al menos había un cuarto de baño adyacente, y las mujeres tomaron turnos para ponerse sus trajes y ajustar las pelucas negras, pero los hombres se manejaron sin salir.

William y Sean, los dos vampiros que ordinariamente trabajaban juntos en fiestas - especiales - para Silver Moon, había pulido un número de malabarismo. Irían primero. Se reían conjuntamente (Sean sólo se reía cuando estaba con William) mientras se paraban vestidos sólo con taparrabos florales.

Al menos no tenemos que traer puestas las pelucas, - el alto William dijo, sonriendo abiertamente cuando vio a los bailarines.

Parecemos un montón de idiotas, - dijo Anlluly a secas. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y la peluca negra hasta los hombros se reacomodó perfectamente.

Al menos nos pagan para parecer idiotas, - Frederick dijo. El conductor de la furgoneta que los había traído a la hacienda Jaslow, Denny James, entró a decirle a Frederick que el sistema de audio estaba completamente listo para funcionar. Denny, un ex boxeador enorme corpulento, trabajaba para Mireya de medio tiempo. Miranda y Anlluly le habían dicho a Andy que Denny tenía una relación más cercana con Mireya que patrón /empleado, para el asombro de Andy.

El ex boxeador apenas parecía del tipo de la sofisticada Silvia, pero tal vez esa era la atracción.

Ansiosa acerca de la siguiente actuación, Andy comenzó a estirarse. Ella llevaba ya puesta la falda estampada de la selva, la cual colgaba para parecerse a un sarong, y correspondiendo a los calzones del bikini. La parte superior del sostén correspondía, también, una impresión agreste de la selva sobre verde. La peluca hasta los hombros oscilaba aquí y allá mientras calentaba, y la rosada flor artificial se bamboleó. El estómago de Andy era de un color parejo, gracias a Anlluly y Miranda.

Frederick había traído el CD con su música y se lo había dado al proyectista del acontecimiento que había diseñado la fiesta entera, una extraña serena pequeña mujer llamada Jeri. De camino a la hacienda, Andy había visto que el camino de acceso había estaba delineado con antorchas llameantes en polos altos. Los camareros y las meseras estaban también en traje. Jeri sabía cómo llevar a cabo una fiesta temática.

Andy repasó la rutina entera mentalmente. Terry vino a pararse bien al lado de ella. En su camino a la puerta con Sean, William le dio un beso en la mejilla para la suerte, y Andy se ingenió para darle una sonrisa feliz.

¿Nerviosa? Terry preguntó.

Sí - no le importaba decirle - Frente alta, hombros rectos, pecho afuera, sonrisa grande, manos bonitas. Ya está. Estoy bien ahora.

¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Ese pequeño… reordenamiento?

Eso es lo que mi madre me decía cada vez que salía al escenario, desde los cinco hasta los diez.

¿Estabas bastante en los escenarios?

Concursos de belleza. - dijo Andy lentamente, sintiendo como si relataba los detalles de la vida de alguien más - Concursos de talento. El que tú digas, yo estuve. Mi bisabuela me inscribía, pero la tía Sara estaba a cargo, parecía que ella vivía su sueño a través mío. Ganaba algo medianamente a menudo, lo suficiente como para tener unos ahorros y tomarlos cuando decidí dejar la casa - ella comenzó a hundirse en una hendidura. - Aprieta mis hombros - Sus dedos largos, delgados se cerraron y presionaron. Siempre parecía saber cuánta presión aplicar, aunque sabía que Terry era de lejos más fuerte que cualquier humano.

¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? - preguntó, con voz calma.

Sí y no, mi primo Anthony también se crió con la señora Elroy, desde pequeños estuvimos juntos así que lo considero mi hermano - dijo, con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió sus muslos abrirse hasta el límite. No había hablado acerca de su familia desde hacía un año.

¿Es él un hombre bien parecido?

Sí, pero… - dijo Andy, tristemente. – … es débil de carácter.

¿Así que no ganaste cada concurso al que entraste? - Terry bromeó, pasando a otra cosa. Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió, poniéndose de pie muy cuidadosamente.

Gané uno pocos, - dijo, recordando la vitrina que su tía había comprado para guardar todos los trofeos y coronas.

¿Pero no todos? - Terry ensanchó sus ojos para demostrar asombro.

Llegué segunda algunas veces, - hizo una concesión, burlándose de sí misma, y le disparó una mirada de reojo. - Y algunas veces fui Miss Simpatía.

¿Quieres decir que los otros concursantes pensaron que eras la mujer más simpática entre ellos?

¿Engañados, huh? - Terry le sonrió.

Tienes tus momentos - la dulzura de esa boca, cuándo se dobló arriba en una sonrisa, fue increíble.

Haces que me apene, Terry, - dijo honestamente. Era incapaz de impedirse a sí misma sonreírle.

Él se vio muy extraño en su traje de taparrabos florido, tobilleras de conchas y peluca abruptamente negra. Andréu era el único que se vio remotamente natural en el atavío, y sentía satisfacción al respecto.

¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, y estaba un poco aliviada cuando Denny llamó a la puerta para indicar que Jen, la proyectista de la fiesta, había hecho señales que era hora de su aparición. Frederick reclutó a los bailarines y los miró, haciendo un ajuste de último momento aquí y allá.

El estómago se ve bien, - dijo brevemente, y Andy sonrió.

Anlluly y Miranda hicieron un buen trabajo, - admitió. Ella sabía que la cicatriz estaba allí, pero si no la hubiese estado buscando, habría pensado que su estómago fue suave y sin arruinar.

Después del ajuste de último minuto de los brillantes trajes y la peluca negra de Frederick, los seis bailarines descalzos caminaron por el vestíbulo alfombrado hacia la puerta del patio, y al otro lado de la terraza de mármol en el patio trasero iluminado con antorchas de la hacienda Jaslow. William y Sean anduvieron a paso sostenido después de ellos al interior, cargando las cosas que habían usado en su acto.

Salió grandioso - celebró William - Ese patio trasero es enorme.

Probablemente es llamado jardín, no patio trasero, - Andréu masculló.

¿Terry, es este el tipo de lugar dónde creciste? – preguntó Frederick con son de burla.

Terry bufó, y Andy no podría decir si estaba ridiculizando a su anterior opulencia, o indicando que lo que había tenido había estado mucho mejor.

Desde que Andy era más baja que Anlluly, estaba en medio cuando las tres mujeres salieron un momento a través de la terraza de mármol y encima de la hierba para empezar su rutina. Sonriendo, posaron para la apertura de la música de tambor. Anlluly pareció una persona diferente con la peluca negra adelante. Andy tuvo un segundo para preguntarse si la propia madre de Anlluly la reconocería antes que los tambores comenzasen. La rutina empezó con una gran cantidad de caderas del dando sacudidas como hula, las tres mujeres gradualmente giraron en círculos. El intenso movimiento pélvico realmente se sentía bien.

Los movimientos de la mano eran simples, y lo habían practicado y practicando al unísono. Andy vio momentáneamente a Miranda volviéndose demasiado rápido y esperó que la luz de la antorcha disimulase la prisa de Miranda. En una mirada lateralmente, Andy vio momentáneamente una cara que ella había esperado no ver nunca más otra vez.

Todos los años de entrenamiento que había tenido en la compostura dieron fruto. Conservó su sonrisa empastada en su cara, se mantuvo al día con el baile, y opacó su mente. El único pensamiento que se permitió a sí misma fue un recordatorio – ella había pensado que incluso la familia de Anlluly no la reconocería, con el traje y la peluca. Ni lo haría la suya.

Tal vez Neil Leegan Andlye tampoco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La música era en su mayor parte de tambores, y la pulsación era acelerada y exigente. Mientras Miranda, Anlluly y Andy mantenían sus posiciones, los hombres saltaban, y el público les daba el esperado

- Oooooh - a qué tan alto los "hombres" podían saltar. Terry, Frederick y Andréu empezaron su salvaje baile alrededor de las mujeres. Fue una buena oportunidad para reobrar su aliento. Sin mover su cabeza de su posición, Andy miró al lugar donde lo había visto parado. Ahora no había nadie allí que le recordase a Neil. Tal vez justamente había sido una ilusión. El alivio fue como agua dulce, fresca a través de una garganta sedienta.

Cuando Terry vino a levantarla por encima de su cabeza, le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. Cuando él dio vueltas, golpeando sus pies al son, ella mantuvo su actitud perfectamente, y cuando él la dejó caer en sus brazos, ella arqueó su cuello voluntariamente para el mordisco. Estaba lista para sentirse mejor, tener ese miedo persistente borrado.

Él pareció sentir su ansia. Antes que sus colmillos se hundiesen, sintió su lengua trazar una línea en su piel, y el brazo involuntariamente tembló alrededor de su cuello. Cuando la abrumadora paz inundó su ansioso corazón, Andy se preguntó si se estaba volviendo adicta a Terry.

Hola, soy Andy, y soy adicta a los mordiscos de un vampiro – Si Terry pensaba que ella no había notado algo distinto en él y los demás hombres del equipo, estaba muy equivocado, pero ella trataba de disimular.

La audiencia les dio una salva de aplausos cuando las mujeres se pusiesen de pie, los hombres barriendo sus brazos hacia afuera para señalar el fin de la actuación. El público miró con curiosos ojos saltones los dos puntos en los cuellos de las mujeres. Andy dio un paso adelante con Anlluly y Miranda para tomar su arco, y cuando ella bajó pensó que vio a Neil Leegan otra vez, por la esquina de su ojo. Cuando se enderezó, no estaba allí. ¿Estaba delirando? Ella empastó su sonrisa de regreso en su cara.

Los seis entraron corriendo a la casa, haciendo gestos con las manos a los invitados mientras trotaban, como una feliz compañía de danzas polinesias que justo ocurría que (casi) todos caucásicos. Se les esperaba en la terraza en ropas de fiesta en quince minutos. Entretanto, Denny James estaba desmantelando su sistema de sonido y cargándolo en la furgoneta, porque una orquesta tocaría música en vivo.

Cuando se sacaban los trajes, Andy les hizo un pedido.

¿Anlluly, Miranda piensan que podríamos dejarnos las pelucas?

Los otros bailarines se detuvieron a medio cambiar y la miraron. Anlluly se había puesto medias al muslo y abrochaba las correas de sus tacos, y Miranda se había puesto encima un vestido tubo y tenía su falda - nativa - medio debajo de ella. Los bailarines masculinos simplemente habían revuelto sus espaldas y se habían sacado todo, y ahora los tres estaban en curso de vestir las camisas de seda y los pantalones de vestir que habían acordado con anticipación. William y Sean ayudaban a Denny a recoger los trajes y demás parafernalia, para guardarlo en la furgoneta.

Pero quedaron todos alarmados por la petición de Andy. Hubo un momento de silencio. Anlluly y Miranda se consultaron cada quien con una mirada.

¿Seguro, por qué no? Dijo Anlluly - No se verá extraño. Todas traemos puesto el mismo traje, ¿La misma peluca, por qué no?

Pero no llevaremos puestas las nuestras, - aclaró Frederick, no exactamente como una objeción, pero señalando un problema.

Bien, - contestó Miranda - pero nos vemos lindas en las nuestras, y ustedes se ven como estúpidos en las suyas.

Frederick y Andréu se rieron de la justicia de eso, pero Terry clavaba los ojos en Andy como si pudiese ver sus pensamientos si la miraba lo suficientemente fuerte. Sean, quien nunca parecía hablar, tenía la miraba en Andy, con preocupación arrugando su cara. Por primera vez, Andy entendió que Sean sabía quién era ella. Como la chica de la biblioteca, él había asociado su cara con las fotos del periódico.

La peluca negra realmente se veía mejor con el vestido brillante borgoña que el cabello rubio de Andy. Ella nunca habría escogido este color para sí misma. Miranda llevaba puesto uno verde profundo, y Anlluly, bronce. Los hombres llevaban puestas camisas que correspondieron al vestido de su compañera. Borgoña no era el color de Terry, tampoco. Se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron simultáneamente.

Afuera en la terraza, unos minutos más tarde, las tres parejas empezaron a bailar al son de la música prevista por la banda en vivo.

Después de observar por algunos minutos, otras personas comenzaron a unirse en el mármol suave de la terraza, y las parejas profesionales se separaron para bailar con los invitados. Ésta fue la parte del trabajo que Andy encontró más llena de tensión. Era también la más difícil para su compañero, ella había notado. Terry no disfrutaba la breve charla con compañeras que no había escogido, y parecía tieso. Andréu era un gran favorito de las invitadas, siempre, y Frederick era muy admirado por su buena apariencia rubio robusto y su cortesía, pero Terry parecía que repelía y atraía una cierta clase de mujeres, mujeres que estaban sutilmente o no tan sutilmente disconformes con sus vidas. Querían una experiencia exótica con un hombre misterioso, y nadie más misterioso que Terry.

John Jaslow, el anfitrión, sonreía a Andy, y ella tomó su mano y lo condujo a la pista de baile. Era un hombre agradable, quien no pareció querer nada más que un baile.

Los hombres eran mucho más fáciles de complacer, pensó Andy cínicamente. La mayoría de los hombres eran felices si les sonreías, pareció disfrutar bailando con ellos, coqueteó muy suavemente. De vez en cuando, bailó con alguno que estaba bajo la impresión que ella estaba en venta. Pero ella había conocido a centenares de hombres así mientras ella pasaba a través del circuito de concursos, y tenía experiencia en manipularlos, aunque su aversión nunca menguó. Con una sonrisa y una frase tranquilizadora, ella podía usualmente desviarlos y despacharlos apaciguados.

Andy y John Jaslow bailaban al lado de Miranda y pareja, quien se había presentado como Charles Brody. Brody era un hombre de cincuenta años. Desde el momento en que había tomado la mano de Miranda, él había estado insinuando que estaría encantado si ella fuese a un hotel con él después de la fiesta.

Después de todo, trabajas para Mireya Scott, ¿correcto? - Brody preguntó. Su mano estaba acariciando las costillas de Miranda, no descansando sobre ellas. Andy contempló a su compañero ansiosamente. John Jaslow se vio preocupado, pero no estaba listo para intervenir.

Trabajo para Golden Sun, no Silver Moon, - aclaró, tranquila pero enfáticamente.

¿Y dices que sólo vas a casa después de uno de estos asuntos, te pones tu pijama y te vas a la cama?

Sr. Brody, eso es exactamente lo que digo - dijo. Él guardó silencio por un momento, y Andy y señor Jaslow se sonrieron aliviados.

Luego buscaré a otra mujer con que bailar, una que dé algo - siseó Brody. Abruptamente, dejó ir a Miranda, pero antes de girar para dejar la terraza, le dio a la bailarina un duro empujón.

El empujón fue tan inesperado, tan cruel, que Miranda no tuvo tiempo para refrenarse. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que ella pensó que se podría mover, Andy se metió detrás de Miranda a tiempo de evitar que cayera al piso. En un segundo, Miranda estaba de regreso sobre sus pies, y el señor Jaslow y Terry estaban allí.

La boqueada que se había levantado de las pocas personas que habían observado el pequeño episodio con Brody dejó paso a un ligero aplauso cuando Miranda y el calvo señor Jaslow se deslizaron a través de la terraza en un gracioso movimiento.

Sonríe - dijo Andy. Terry había entendido bien lo que pasó. Mientras se deslizaba con ella, sus labios estaban tiesos con furia.

Si esto pasase cien años atrás, lo mataría, - Terry dijo. Sonrió entonces, y no fue una sonrisa bonita. Ella vio sus colmillos.

Ella debió haber estado horrorizada.

Ella debió haber estado escandalizada.

Ella debió haber estado avergonzada.

Eres tan dulce, - le murmuró, como lo había hecho a miles de personas durante su vida. Esta vez, ella lo quiso decir. Aunque Terry había desactivado la situación, ella no había tenido duda que más bien le habría dado puñetazos a Brody, y a ella le gustaron ambas reacciones.

En cinco minutos más, su hora estaría completa, y los seis bailarines se desahogaron ellos mismos fuera de la multitud de invitados de la fiesta. Cansadamente, plegaron y pusieron en sacos los trajes para limpiar y se pusieron encima sus ropas de calle.

Estaban demasiado cansados para ser modestos. Andy vio una bonita mariposa tatuada en el trasero de Miranda, y se enteró de que Andréu tenía una cicatriz de apendicetomía. Pero allí no había nada lascivo acerca de conocerse unos a otros pensó; eran compañeros. Algo acerca de esta velada los había unido como ningún otro acontecimiento lo había hecho.

Habían pasado años desde que Andy había tenido amigos.

Denny a esperaba en la entrada lateral. Las puertas de la furgoneta estaban abiertas, y cuando Andy subió en el asiento trasero, Terry trepó adentro después de ella. Hubo un momento de sorpresa cuando todos los demás clavaron los ojos en Terry, ya que siempre se sentaba adelante con Denny, luego Miranda trepó adentro. La fila intermedia se llenó con Frederick, Anlluly y Andréu; William y Sean treparon adelante con Denny.

Era muy agradable estar sentada en circunstancias que no requerían una conversación educada. Andy cerró los ojos mientras el vehículo aceleraba por el largo camino de acceso. Cuando regresaban a la ciudad, pareció una buena idea mantener los ojos cerrados. Ahora, si sólo pudiese apoyar su cabeza contra algo...

Se despertó cuando el coche se paró y la luz del techo se encendió. Se enderezó y bostezó.

Volteó su cabeza para examinar su almohada, y se encontró con que había estado recostándose sobre el hombro de Terry. Miranda le sonreía.

Estabas apagada como una luz - dijo alegremente.

Espero no haber roncado – dijo Andy, esforzándose por ser indiferente acerca del hecho que había invadido físicamente a su socio.

Tú no, pero Frederick sí - bromeó Andréu, saliendo de la furgoneta y desperezándose una vez que estuvo en la acera.

Sólo respiro fuerte – se defendió Frederick y Anlluly se rió.

Debes ser el único vampiro en el mundo que toma siestas y ronca, - dijo Andy, para restar cualquier brusquedad, le dio un abrazo. Sorprendiendo a todos no solo con el gesto, sino por el conocimiento de lo que eran los hombres – Descuiden, no me importa y tampoco me asusta - los ojos de Andy encontraron a Terry. Los de él eran ilegibles. Aunque había pasado un buen rato con él antes que hubieran bailado en Jaslows, él traía puesta su usual apariencia cerrada.

Lo siento si estuviste incómodo el viaje de regreso - dijo, dejando atrás el tema sobre la condición de sus compañeros - No me di cuenta que estaba tan cansada.

Está bien - dijo, y salió, tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Él abrió la puerta del estudio; Frederick y Andréu empezaron a descargar el sistema de sonido y los bailarines colocaron los trajes en un banco fuera de la oficina de Mireya. Denny se marchó en la furgoneta vacía.

El grupito se disolvió, Miranda y Anlluly tomaron el taxi que habían llamado, Frederick y Andréu decidiendo ir a Bissonet's, el bar donde Sarahí trabajaba.

¿Por qué no vienes, Terry? - Frederick preguntó.

No, gracias, - Terry dijo.

Mostrando tus usuales precisas, floridas frases - Frederick sonreía.

Acompañaré a Andy a casa - comentó Terry.

Siempre el caballero, - Andréu dijo, no tan amablemente. - Terry, algunas veces actúas como si tuvieses aún en el siglo pasado.

Terry se encogió de hombros. Él era claramente indiferente a la opinión de Andréu. Los colmillos de Andréu salieron a medias.

Andy y Frederick intercambiaron miradas. En ese momento, Andy podía decir que Frederick estaba preocupado por una riña entre los otros dos vampiros, y tomó el brazo de Terry.

Estoy lista, - dijo, y realmente le dio un pequeño tirón mientras comenzaba a caminar a la parada del bus. Los buenos modales de Terry requerían que se pusiese en camino con ella. Tomaron las dos primeras cuadras a buen ritmo, y luego esperaron en la parada de autobús.

¿Qué te asustó? - preguntó tan repentinamente que ella se sobresaltó.

Ella supo instantáneamente de qué hablaba: Los segundos en la fiesta cuando pensó que había visto una cara familiar. Pero no podía creer que él había notado que tuvo miedo. No había perdido el ritmo o el paso.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - susurró.

Te conozco, - dijo, con una intensa calma que centraba su atención en él - Puedo sentir lo que sientes.

Ella lo contempló. Estaban bajo un farol, y ella lo podía ver con una claridad sombría. Andy se debatió por dentro con lo que era seguro decirle. Él estaba esperando a que ella hablese, que compartiera su carga con él. Aún así, ella vaciló. Había perdido el hábito de confiar; pero tenía que ser honesta de cuán segura se sentía cuando estaba con Terry, y no podía ignorar cuánto deseaba pasar tiempo con él. El alivio del miedo, de la preocupación, de su sentimiento de estar dañada, era como tibio sol iluminando su cara.

Él podía sentir su confianza creciente; lo podía ver en su rara sonrisa. Las esquinas de su boca delgada subieron; sus ojos se volvieron más afectuosos.

Dime - dijo, con una voz menos imperativa y más persuasiva.

Lo que la decidió en contra de contarle fue el temor por su seguridad. Terry era fuerte, y comenzaba a percatarse que era despiadado donde ella estaba preocupada, pero también era vulnerable durante las horas diurnas. Andy siguió otro impulso; puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Habló en su pecho.

No puedo - dijo, y pudo oír la tristeza en su propia voz.

Su cuerpo se puso rigido bajo sus manos. Era demasiado orgulloso para rogarle, supo, y el resto del camino al apartamento de Andy, él guardó silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Andy pensó que Terry se iría, ofendido, cuando alcanzaron su edificio, pero para su sorpresa, entró con ella. Sujetó su bolso mientras abrió la puerta principal, y subió las escaleras detrás de ella. Mientras ella no podía recordar haberle pedido que subiera, pero tampoco le dijo que se fuera. Se encontró esperando que disfrutase la vista hasta arriba de ambas escaleras. Trató de recordar si había hecho la cama y guardado su camisón esa mañana.

Por favor, adelante - invitó Andy. Conocía la etiqueta. Los vampiros tenían que ser invitados a tu casa la primera vez que hacían una visita.

Su gata vino corriendo al encuentro de Andy, quejándose que su cena estaba retrasada. La pequeña cara negra y blanca giró hacia Terry con sorpresa. Luego el gato se restregó contra sus piernas. Andy lanzó una mirada subrepticia sobre el lugar. Sí, la cama estaba hecha. Rescató su camisón verde de los pies de la cama y lo metió en un pequeño manojo, depositándolo discretamente en un cajón.

Ésta es Martha - dijo Andy brillantemente. - ¿Te gustan los gatos?

Mi madrastra tenía dos y ella los nombró a todos, para repugnancia de mi padre - se agachó para agarrar a Martha, y el gato lo olisqueó. El olor de vampiro no pareció afligir al animal. Terry le rascó la cabeza, y comenzó a ronronear. ¿Madrastra? Quería preguntar, pero Andy no tenía derecho a cuestionar a su socio.

¿Te gustaría tomar algo? – preguntó. Terry estaba sorprendido.

Supongo que sabes que bebo…

Sí, lo sé. Mira – dijo y le mostró una bolsa de sangre sintética. Andy se había preparado para su visita, cuando supo lo que era, no se asustó, por el contrario, le emocionó. En una de sus prácticas había conseguido la sangre y la había almacenado para hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

Gracias - dijo brevemente.

¿Está bien la temperatura? Lo puedo calentar en un santiamén.

Está bien, gracias – Terry tomó la bolsa, la abrió y bebió un sorbo.

¿Dónde están mis modales? Por favor sácate la chaqueta y siéntate - gesticuló hacia el único asiento confortable en el cuarto, un sillón de terciocabello naranja obviamente rescatado de un descarte. Cuando Terry lo había tomado (rehusar la silla la habría ofendido), ella estaba sentada sobre una estropeada silla plegable que había venido de la misma fuente. Andy estaba tratando de escoger un tema conversacional cuándo Terry dijo:

Tienes restos de lápiz labial en tu labio inferior - se había puesto una gran cantidad de maquillaje para el baile, y pensó que se lo había quitado todo antes de dejar la hacienda. Andy pensó qué tan tonta debía verse con una gran mancha roja en su boca.

Discúlpame por un segundo - dijo, y pasó al diminuto cuarto de baño. Mientras ella se fue, Terry, se movió como un relámpago, recogió su libro de direcciones, el cuál había divisado al lado del teléfono.

Él justificó este fisgoneo muy fácilmente. Ella no le diría nada, y él tenía que saber más acerca de ella. No se estaba comportando como cualquier aristócrata, con seguridad, pero suprimió su culpabilidad fácilmente sobre la base de su comportamiento.

Hojeando las páginas, Terry copió tantos números como pudo en una hoja de papel del cuaderno de apuntes del montón de materiales de la escuela de Andy. Varios eran de un pueblo, Lakewood, que tenía un código de área de Chicago. Había tenido un amigo vampiro en ahí algunos años atrás, y reconoció el número.

Justo había dejado el libro de direcciones cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Estudias anatomía cerebral – dijo Terry, leyendo las columnas vertebrales de los libros de texto amontonó la pequeña mesa que servía de escritorio a Andy.

Sí, me gustaría ser neocirugana – confesó la rubia, haciendo un intento para no sonreír abiertamente – Es un curso interesante, ¿Quieres otra bebida?

No… - Terry miró hacia la bolsa, pareció asombrado de que la había tomado toda. - Debo irme, así podrás dormir un poco. ¿Tienes clases mañana?

No, es sábado. Aprovecho para dormir.

Yo, también. - Terry realmente había hecho un pequeño chiste, Andy se rió.

¿Duermes en una cama normal? - preguntó. - ¿O en un ataúd, o qué?

No pareces muy sorprendida acerca de mi "condición" – dijo en son de burla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Me gusta lo diferente, siempre he creído en las cosas extraordinarias – ella sonrió apenada – de hecho siempre he creído en el monstruo del Lago Ness – Ambos rieron de buena gana, después de unos minutos él se dispuso a responder.

En mi apartamento tengo una cama normal, desde que el cuarto tiene poca luz. Tengo un par de lugares en la ciudad donde puedo quedarme, si mi apartamento está demasiado lejos cuando se acerca el amanecer. Como hostales para vampiros. Hay ataúdes para dormir, en esos lugares. Más conveniente.

Andy y Terry se levantaron. Ella tomó la bolsa vacía y retrocedió para ponerla en el esto de la basura.. Repentinamente el silencio se volvió significativo, y su pulso se aceleró.

Ahora te besaré para las buenas noches – dijo Terry deliberadamente. En un paso estaba directamente frente a ella, su mano detrás de su cabeza, sus dedos abiertos sujetándola en la posición correcta. Luego su boca estaba en la de Andy, y después de un momento, durante el cual Andy se quedó muy quieta, su lengua tocó la comisura de sus labios. Ella los separó. Allí estaba lo extraño de la fría boca de Terry; y lo raro de besarse con Terry, punto. Tuvo finalmente la seguridad de que el interés de Terry en ella era de un hombre a una mujer. Para un hombre tranquilo, su beso era apasionado.

Terry, - susurró, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

¿Qué? - Su voz fue igualmente calma.

No deberíamos…

Candice… - usar su nombre verdadero la embriagó, y cuándo la besó otra vez, sintió sólo excitación. Se sintió más cómoda con el vampiro que con cualquier hombre. Pero la sacudida que sintió, desde abajo, cuándo su lengua tocó la suya, no fue lo que llamaría confortable. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se abandonó al beso. Cuando Andy sintió su cuerpo presionando contra el de ella, supo que él encontraba su contacto igualmente excitante.

Su boca viajó hacia su cuello. Lamió el lugar donde usualmente la mordía. Su cuerpo flexionado contra el de él, involuntariamente.

Candy, - dijo, en contra de su oreja - ¿a quién viste que te asustó tanto? - fue como un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Todo en ella se cerró. Lo apartó a empellones violentamente.

¿Hiciste esto para satisfacer tu curiosidad? ¿Pensaste que si me ablandabas, contestaría tus preguntas?

Oh, por supuesto - dijo y su voz se hizo fría de enojo - Ésta es mi técnica de interrogación . Escondió su cara con las manos simplemente para ganar un segundo de privacidad. Se sintió inclinada para tomarle literalmente. Actuaba como si ella fuese la irrazonable, como si todos los detalles de su corta vida le deberían pertenecer.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella con sorpresa, los de él interrogando. Ella negó con la cabeza. No esperaba a nadie.

Andy fue a la puerta lentamente y miró a través de la mirilla. Terry estaba justo detrás de ella, moviéndose tan silenciosamente como sólo los vampiros podían moverse, destrabó la puerta y la abrió.

Andréu estaba allí con Sarahí. Entre lo dos, torpemente, sostenían al socio de Sarahí, David.

David sangraba profusamente de su muslo izquierdo. Sus khakis estaban mojados con sangre. Los oscuros grandes ojos del vampiro estaban abiertos, pero agitados.

La mirada de Andréu estaba fija en Andy; cuando se dio cuenta que Terry estaba de pie detrás de ella, quedó visiblemente alarmado.

¡Oh, adelante, tráiganlo! – exclamó Andy, conmocionada. - ¿Qué pasó? - Ella dedicó un segundo a estar contenta que ninguno de sus vecinos parecía estar levantado. Cerró la puerta antes que alguno se despertase. Sarahí sollozaba. Sus lágrimas habían embarrado el abundante maquillaje de los ojos.

Fue por mí - sollozó. - Andréu y Frederick vinieron al bar. David ya estaba allí, él había estado cruzando palabras con ese imbécil... -

Mientras trataba de contarles, Andy ayudó a meter a David en la cama su cama. Andréu no era realmente de tanta ayuda como debería haber sido. Terry batió una toalla de la percha del cuarto de baño y la extendió en la cama de Andy antes que acomodaran al herido David. Sarahí se arrodilló y subió las piernas de David, y David gimió.

La otra noche rechacé a este tipo en el bar – comenzó a relatar Sarahí - Él justamente me dio miedo. Luego se enteró que trabajaba para Luna Negra, con David, sabes, para la función, y él estaba esperándome esta noche…

Ten calma, - sugirió Andy apaciguadoramente. - Estás hiperventilando, Sarahí. Escucha, ve a lavarte la cara, y tú toma una bolsa de sangre para David, porque la necesitará para curarse.

Resollando, Sarahí se sumergió en el cuarto de baño.

¿Decidió tener a Sarahí esta noche, y David intervino? - interrogó Terry a Andréu calmadamente. Andy escuchó con un oído mientras detenía el sangrado aplicando presión con un repasador de cocina. Rápidamente remitió. No estaba tan calmada como había sonado. De hecho, sus manos temblaban.

A David le gusta ella, y ella es su socia - contestó Andréu, como si la intervención de David requiriese una excusa.

Frederick había salido más temprano, y David y yo salimos justo a tiempo para agarrar la función. El bastardo apretó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sarahí. Pero la dejó caer y fue por David verdaderamente rápido con un cuchillo.

¿En la calle, o en el bar?

Detrás del bar, en el callejón.

¿Dónde está el cuerpo? - Andy se puso rígida. Sus manos resbalaron por un momento, y el sangrado comenzó de nuevo. Presionó más duro.

Lo llevé sobre los tejados y lo deposité en un callejón tres cuadras más lejos. David no lo mordió. Sólo le pegó, una vez.

Andy supo que nadie pensaba llamar a la policía. Y era demasiado consciente que la justicia no era propensa a ser alcanzable.

Sanará rápido aunque no sea sangre real, ¿ierto? – preguntó la rubia sobre su hombro. Vaciló - ¿Le doy un poco? - trató de conservar su voz. Apenas había intercambiado diez palabras con David, quien era muy fuerte y alto. Tenía cabello largo, rizado negro y un cello de oro en una oreja. Lo conoció, a través de Miranda y Anlluly, David a menudo era llamado para hacer strips en despedidas de solteras, así como también trabajaba con Sarahí en clubes privados. En su otra vida, Andy habría caminado por otra calle para evitar a David. Ahora levantaba la manga de su suéter para dejar al descubierto su muñeca.

No, - dijo Terry definitivamente. Él le abajo la manga, y ella clavó los ojos en él, su boca apretada con irritación. Ella podría haber sentido alivio, pero Terry no tenía derecho a darle órdenes. Sarriá salió del cuarto de baño, viéndose mucho más fresca.

Deja a Terry darle sangre, Andy - dijo, leyendo la cara de Andy correctamente. - No le hará débil, como te haría a ti. Si Terry no quiere, lo haré yo. David, quien había estado siguiendo la conversación intervinó:

No, Sarahí. Ya te he mordido tres veces esta semana - David tenía un fuerte acento, quizá israelí.

Sin más demora, Terry se arrodilló al lado de la cama y sujetó su muñeca delante de David. David tomó el brazo de Terry con ambas manos y mordió. Un breve gesto de los labios de Terry fue el único signo de que había sentido los colmillos. Todos ellos observaron como la boca de David se movía contra la muñeca de Terry.

Terry, qué clase de caballero eres, visitando a la dama aquí tan tarde - el intento de Andréu de un acento inglés fue lamentable. Su mirada se fijó en la bolsa vacía de sangre en el cesto - Y ella estaba lista para tu llegada.

Oh, cállate, Andréu - Andy estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ser educada - Tan pronto como Terry termine su, ah, donación, todos pueden salir, excepto David. Él puede descansar aquí un rato hasta que se sienta bastante bien para irse.

Después de algunos minutos, David soltó el brazo de Terry, el castaño bajó su manga sobre su muñeca. Moviéndose más bien con precaución, Terry recogió su chaqueta, cuidadosamente la colgó sobre su brazo.

Buenas noches, querida, - dijo, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. - Saca a David después de un par de horas. Estará bastante bien para entonces.

Me quedaré, - anunció Sarahí - Fue herido por mi culpa, después de todo. Terry se vio aliviado. Andréu se vio malhumorado.

Yo también me voy, entonces. – Sarahí le agradeció amablemente por ayudarla con David, y él fue inesperadamente gentil acerca de desechar su agradecimiento.

Practicaremos el domingo por noche, - le dijo Terry a Andy, su mano en la manija de la puerta. - ¿Puedes estar allí a las ocho? - Él había estado haciendo planes para la noche del domingo mientras David había estado tomando sangre de su muñeca.

Olvidé decirte, - dijo Andréu - Mireya dejó un mensaje en mi celular. Tenemos una reunión de personal el domingo en la noche, a las siete. Estará oscuro a las siete, así que los vampiros podrán asistir.

Te veré allí, Andy - dijo Terry - Y podremos practicar, después.

Bien - contestó Andy, después de una marcada pausa. Andréu dijo:

Buenas noches, Andy, Sarahí. Siéntete mejor, David.

Buenas noches a todos, - dijo, y le cerró la puerta a los dos. Tenía otra bolsa de sangre donada, la cuál le dio a David. Se sentó en la silla, Sarahí estaba sobre la cama con David mientras la bebió. Trató valientemente de permanecer despierta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, encontró que habían pasado dos horas, y su cama estaba vacía. Las toallas ensangrentadas estaban en remojo en la bañera con agua fría, y las bolsas vacías estaban en la basura. Andy se sintió aliviada.

Tú y yo, Martha, - le dijo al gato, quien había salido del escondite ahora que los desconocidos se fueron. La cama de Andy se vio mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, angosta y llena de bultos como era. En breve, se había lavado la cara y los dientes y se había puesto su pijama. Martha brincó encima de la cama y reclamó su territorio, y Andy hizo negociaciones con ella así tendría lugar para sus piernas.

Andy estaba realmente cansada, pero agitada también. Después de todo, había un ser humano muerto en la calle. Esperó sentir una oleada de culpabilidad que nunca le llegó. Andy sabía que si Sarahí hubiese estado sola, ella sería la herida o quizá, la muerta.

"_Lo hecho, hecho estaba_" se dijo Andy a sí misma fríamente.  
"_Y todo lo que tengo son las malditas cicatrices para probarlo."_

Por lo que respecta a la impresión que se había llevado en Jaslows, un vislumbre de la cara que temía por encima de cualquier otra cosa, estaba inclinada a pensar que lo había imaginado. Él se habría asegurado que lo viese, si hubiese sabido que ella estaba allí. Habría venido detrás otra vez. Había jurado que lo haría. Pero tuvo gracia que esta noche, de todas las noches, ella hubiera pensado que lo había visto. Al principio, lo había imaginado en todas partes, no importa cuántas veces había llamado a la estación de policía para asegurarse que todavía estaba en el hospital. Tal vez, otra vez, era hora de llamar a Tom Stevenson.

Imaginó a Terry yaciendo en un ataúd y sonrió, simplemente una curva de los labios antes de quedarse dormida.

De hecho, Terry estaba en camino. Terry tenía el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo incorrecto, yendo a espaldas de Andy – Candy – así, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo de cualquier forma. Si le hubiese pedido a Andréu que lo ayudara, no tenía duda que el jóven vampiro le podría haber seguido la pista a cualquier información que Terry necesitase en la condenada computadora. Pero Terry nunca se había acostumbrado a las máquinas; podría llevarle veinte años más para aceptarlas. Como los autos actuales. Había sido resistente a los autos, también. Terry había manejado desde muy joven en su vida humana, pero eran autos clásicos, y los de ahora tenía tantos artefactos que él encontraba inútiles. Había amado los fonógrafos desde el principio, sin embargo, porque proveían música para bailar, y había comprado un reproductor de CDS tan pronto como pudo y después lo cambio por un ipod. Terry no era bueno con las palabras, la actuación siempre había sido su manera de expresión, desde la época que había sido libre para a actuar. Pero los años que se escondió, vivió bajo un salón de baile y en las largas noches de soledad aprendió cada paso y estilo de baile. Aquello le gusto y supo que podía practicar y bailar por las noches, algo que no podría hacer con la actuación.

Entonces aquí estaba, recogiendo información de la forma antigua. Podría llegar a Chicago esa noche, encontrar un lugar para quedarse hasta que se despertase la siguiente noche, y luego poner en marcha su investigación. Terry sabía que Andy tenía un miedo tan profundo que no podía hablar al respecto. Y una vez que había decidido que Andy era suya, se había convertido en su trabajo descubrir a qué le temía. Habían hecho algunos cambios a través de los años, pero por la forma en que había crecido estaba arraigada en él la convicción de que si un hombre reclamaba a una mujer como su familia – o su compañera – tenía que protegerla.

¿Y cómo la podía proteger si no entendía la amenaza?

Mientras Andy se levantaba tarde para tener un desayuno pausado, limpiar su apartamento y lavarse la ropa, Terry, quien consultó el directorio, dormía en el sótano del único motel bastante grande para tener uno. El cuarto – sin ventanas, con dos puertas alineadas, ambas con pesados cerrojos, y unas cortinas de terciopelo negro en el medio.

Había conseguido bolsas de sangre donada. Terry había pagado una cantidad exorbitante por ese alojamiento espartano, y suspiró mientras se desvestía y entraba en la cama. Antes que se rindiese, miró hacia la puerta para estar seguro que todos los cerrojos estuviesen puestos. Se echó las cobijas, segundos antes que sintiese el sol salir. Entonces se murió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Terry sintió la vida fluyendo otra vez por su cuerpo esa noche, tenía mucha hambre. Se despertó con sus colmillos afuera, en condición de hundirse en algún suave cuello. Pero era raro que Terry se abandonase a la sangre humana fresca; estos días, los sorbos que tomaba de Andy eran todo lo que quería. Sacó la sangre donada del refrigerador, y desde que no le gustaba fría, corrió agua caliente en el cuarto de baño y dejó la bolsa en el fregadero mientras se daba una ducha. Odiaba lavar el perfume de Andy de su piel, pero quiso parecer tan normal como era posible para las personas con quienes hablase esta noche. Cuanto más humano un vampiro podía verse y actuar, más accesibles eran los humanos accesibles a la conversación. Terry había notado que interactuar era más fácil para Andréu, quien todavía tenía recuerdos frescos de como era dejar pasar el aire y comer.

Había puesto por escrito los números y nombres de la libreta de Andy, por si acaso su memoria lo engañaba. Uno de los números era obvio – Tía Elroy - había escrito. – Anthony - era otro, y ese era seguramente uno que tendría que explorar; un soltero podría ser un rival. Los números más interesantes estaban en la notación - Sargento Stevenson. Había rotulado un número de la estación de policía y el segundo número - casa.

Lakewood se parecía a casi cualquier pueblo pequeño. Pareció ser dominado por un negocio grande – Muebles Leegan, una enorme planta que trabajaba las veinticuatro horas, notó Terry. El cartel delante de la biblioteca decía Biblioteca Elisa Leegan, y el más grande complejo de la iglesia ostentaba el nombre de Centro Familiar Leegan.

La compañía de cubiertas era de Leegan, y una de las concesionarias de autos, también.

No hubo cartel que indicase que los Leegans poseían a la fuerza policial, pero Terry sospechó que eso podría estar próximo a la verdad. Encontró la estación fácilmente; estaba fuera del centro del pueblo, un edificio bajo de ladrillo rojo.

La acera del área de estacionamiento de la puerta principal estaba cubierta de azaleas a punto de florecer. Terry abrió la puerta mecedora de cristales para ver a un joven policía con sus pies arriba del mostrador que dividía la parte pública y privada del salón del frente. Una joven en ropas de civil – ropas apretadas y cortas de civil – estaba usando una copiadora acomodada contra la pared a la izquierda, y los dos charlaban cuando Terry entró.

¿Sí, señor? - dijo el oficial, meciendo sus pies para el piso. El joven recorrió con la mirada a Terry, luego reaccionó con retraso.

Vampiro - dijo en voz sofocada – los vampiros habían salido a la luz pública, pero muy pocas personas podían reconocer a uno, aquellos que no eran escépticos. Además eran muchos menos los que aceptaban su existencia en el mundo. El hombre fue con la mirada de ella a Terry desconcertado. Luego reparó en la cara blanca de Terry por primera vez, y visiblemente reforzó sus hombros.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle, señor? - preguntó.

Quiero hablar con el Sargento Stevenson, - dijo Terry, sonriendo con los labios cerrados.

Oh, él se retiró, - dijo la chica antes que el joven pudiese contestar. La etiqueta del nombre decía - Jimmy. No estaba contento con la chica por entrar sin invitación en su conversación con el vampiro.

¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? – preguntó Terry. El oficial Jimmy disparó una mirada de reprimenda a la chica y sacó un lápiz de su gaveta para dibujar a Terry un mapa.

Dobla a la izquierda en la siguiente señal de alto - le dijo a Terry - Luego valla derecho dos cuadras, es la casa blanca en la esquina con las contraventanas verde oscuro.

Podría no estar - dijo la chica malhumoradamente.

Barbara, sabes que todavía no se han ido.

Tienen todo empacado, oí.

Todavía no se han ido - Jimmy recurrió a Terry - Los Stevensons se mudan a Florida.

Supongo que era su momento de retirarse - Terry dijo quedo, dispuesto a aprender lo que pudiese.

Lo tomó temprano - la chica dijo. - Se molestó por lo de Candice Andlye.

Barbara, cállate – la reprendió el Oficial Jimmy , su voz muy filosa y muy clara. Terry se esforzó por verse indiferente.

Muchas gracias, - y salió con las instrucciones, preguntándose si llamarían al ex sargento, avisándole de la visita inminente de Terry.

El sargento Stevenson ciertamente había obtenido una llamada de la estación de policía. Su luz delantera estaba encendida cuando Terry estacionó delante de su modesta casa. Terry no tenía ningún plan para interrogar al policía jubilado. Tocaba de oído. Si Andy había escrito el número de teléfono del hombre en su libro, entonces el hombre había hecho amistad con ella.

Terry dio golpes en la puerta muy amablemente, y un hombre delgado, bien afeitado de altura mediana con escaso cabello común y corriente y una sonrisa precavida abrieron la puerta.

¿Lo puedo ayudar? – preguntó el hombre.

¿Sargento Stevenson?

Sí, soy Tom Stevenson.

Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de una amiga mutua.

¿Tengo una amiga mutua con un vampiro? - Stevenson pareció refrenarse - Excúseme, no tenía la intención de ofender. Por favor entre - el hombre mayor no pareció seguro acerca de la sabiduría de invitar a entrar a Terry, pero se apartó, y Terry entró en la pequeña sala de estar. Las cajas de cartón estaban apiladas en todas partes, y la casa se veía desnuda. El mobiliario estaba todavía allí, pero las paredes estaban en blanco, y ninguna de las cosas usuales estaban en las mesas.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro estaba en el portal de la cocina, un paño para secar platos en su mano. Dos gatos frotaron sus tobillos, y un pequinés pequeño brincó del sofá, ladrando ferozmente. Se detuvo cuando se acercó a Terry. Dio marcha atrás, lloriqueando. La mujer se vio avergonzada.

No se preocupe - dijo Terry - Nunca se puede decir todo con los perros. A los gatos generalmente les gustamos - se arrodilló y tendió una mano, y ambos gatos lo olfatearon sin temor. El pequinés se retiró a la cocina.

Terry se levantó, y la mujer extendió su mano. Tenía un aire de salud e inteligencia que la hacían muy atractiva. Miró a Terry a los ojos, aparentemente sin saber que él podía hacer toda clase de cosas con una mirada tan directa.

Soy Judith - dijo - me disculpo por la apariencia de la casa, pero salimos en dos días. Cuando Tom se retiró, decidimos mudarnos a nuestra casa de Florida. Ha sido de la familia de Tom por años. - Tom había estado observando a Terry fijamente.

Por favor tome asiento – le invitó. Terry se hundió en el sillón, y Tom Stevenson estaba sentado sobre el sofá. Judith dijo:

Secaré los platos, - y salió a la cocina, pero Terry fue consciente de que ella los podía oír si quería.

¿Nuestra amiga mutua? - Will apremió.

Candice – djio simplemente. La cara de la Tom se endureció.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién lo envió aquí?

Vine aquí porque quiero averiguar lo que le sucedió.

¿Por qué?

Porque está asustada de algo. Porque no lo puedo detener a menos que sepa lo qué es.

Me parece que si ella quisiese que usted lo supiera, ella se lo diría.

Está demasiado asustada.

¿Está usted aquí para preguntarme donde está ella?- Terry estaba sorprendido.

No. Sé dónde está. La veo todas las noches.

No lo creo. Pienso que usted es alguna clase de detective privado. Sabíamos que alguien vendría tarde o temprano, alguien como usted. Por eso es que dejamos el pueblo. Si usted piensa que puede barrernos fácilmente, déjeme decirle, no puede - la cara agradable de Tom se llenó de líneas firmes. Repentinamente tenía un arma en su regazo, y apuntaba a Terry.

Es fácil ver que usted no ha conocido un vampiro antes - dijo Terry.

¿Cómo es eso? - Antes que Tom pudiese tirar del gatillo, Terry tenía el arma. Sacó el barril y lo lanzó detrás de él.

¡Judith! – gritó Tom - ¡Huye! - se tiró contra Terry, aparentemente con la intención de enfrentarse a él hasta que Judith pudiese ponerse a salvo. Terry sostuvo al hombre manteniendo las manos de Stevenson sujetaba a los lados. Él dijo:

Cálmese, señor Stevenson.

Judith estaba en el cuarto ahora, con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano. Ella bailó de acá para allá, renuente a apuñalar a Terry pero determinada a ayudar a su marido.

A Terry le gustaron los Stevensons.

Por favor quédense tranquilos, ambos - dijo, y la quietud de su voz, la quietud de su postura, pareció llegarle a ambos Stevensons al mismo tiempo. Tom dejó de luchar y miró la cara blanca de Terry fijamente. Judith bajó el cuchillo, y Terry podía decir que estaba aliviada de hacerlo.

Ella se llama a sí misma Andy Blanca, - les dijo - Va a la universidad, y tiene una gata llamada Martha. - Los ojos de Judith se ampliaron.

Él la conoce - dijo.

Él pudo haberse enterado de eso vigilándola. - Tom fue acalorado de seguro.

¿Cómo la conoció usted? - pregunto Judith.

Bailo con ella. Bailamos por dinero. - La pareja intercambió una mirada.

¿Qué hace ella antes de subir al escenario? - Judith preguntó repentinamente.

Cabeza arriba, pecho fuera, hombros rectos, sonrisa grande, manos bonitas - Terry sonrió, su rara sonrisa. Tom Stevenson inclinó la cabeza a Judith. - Considero que usted me puede soltar ahora, - le dijo a Terry. - ¿Cómo está ella?

Está sola. Y vio algo la otra noche que la asustó.

¿Qué sabe usted acerca de a ella?

Sé que era una reina de belleza. Sé que bailaba en una gran cantidad de certámenes. Sé que nunca parece escuchar de su familia. Sé que tiene a un primo hermano. Sé que se esconde bajo otro nombre.

¿Ha visto su estómago?

Las cicatrices, sí.

¿Usted sabe cómo fue? - A Stevenson no pareció preocuparle el cómo Terry había visto las cicatrices. Terry negó con la cabeza.

Judith, dile. - Judith estaba sentada sobre el sofá al lado de su marido. Sus manos unidas apretadas en su regazo, ella pareció organizar sus pensamientos.

Fui su maestra cuando ella estaba en décimo grado, - comenzó Judith - Ella ya había ganado varios títulos. Candy es simplemente… bella. Y su madre empujó y empujó. Su madre fue una ex reina de belleza, y ella se casó con Albert Andlye después de dos años de universidad, creo. Albert era un hombre bien parecido, silencioso, pero no rudo, de ningún modo. Él murió en una pelea callejera antes del nacimiento de Candy. Y LeeAnne dejo que la señora Elroy la tratará mal en la casa y la pisoteara. Después de eso murió y la niña quedo a cargo de la vieja matriarca, quien a su vez la dejo bajo la tutela de Sara Leegan. - Terry no tuvo que fingir interés.

¿Leegan?

Sí, su tía política - La cara de Tom estaba rígida con aversión – además es la familia que posee este pueblo desde la muerte de Elroy.

Sí, - confirmó Judith - la familia que posee este pueblo. El otro niño Andlye, Anthony, fue siempre una bombilla apagada comparado con Candy. Anthony es un buen chico, y pienso que mantiene contacto con Candy, ¿usted dijo que ella se llama a sí misma Andy estos días? Anthony está en la universidad ahora, y no viene mucho a casa.

Neil Leegan regresó de su último año en la universidad para Navidad, dos años atrás – continuó Tom - Candy había sido elegida Reina del Desfile de Navidad, y andaba en el gran trineo, por supuesto, es realmente un vagón tirado por caballos, no tenemos nieve cada año, y vestía de blanco, y con una corona del fantasía. Se veía como si hubiese nacido para hacer eso.

Ella es una chica simpática, también - dijo Judith, inesperadamente - No digo que es un ángel o una santa, pero Candy es una joven amable. Y tiene fibra como su madre. No, me retracto. Su madre tenía una voluntad fuerte, pero su fibra no le pertenece a ella. Le pertenecía al Dios Social. - Tom se rió, una risa pequeña, sofocada, como si la referencia familiar le dio pié a una respuesta familiar. - Ese es el dios que rige algunos pueblos pequeños, - dijo para Terry - El que dice que usted tiene que hacer exactamente lo correcto, seguir todas las reglas, y usted irá al cielo. El cielo social. Donde usted es invitado a todos los lugares correctos y se queda por ahí con las personas correctas, - Judith elaboró. Terry comenzaba a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza. Lo reconoció como cólera intensa.

¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó. Estaba bastante seguro de saberlo.

Neil invitó a salir a Candy, después de todo eran primos lejanos. Ella tenía sólo dieciséis años de edad. Se sintió halagada, excitada. Él la trató realmente bien las primeras dos veces, me dijo. La tercera vez, la violó.

Ella vino aquí, - intervino Judith - Sara no escuchaba, y su abuela dijo que ella debía estar equivocada. Le preguntó si no tenía demasiado perfume y maquillaje, o un vestido sexy - Judith negó con la cabeza. - Ella lo haría, era la primera vez. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tom llamó al jefe de policía al momento. - Judith dijo suavemente. - Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder el empleo por arrestar Neil.

Ella se encerró en la casa y no salió durante dos semanas – continuó Tom - Sara nos llamó, nos dijo que dejáramos de decir mentiras acerca de los Leegan. Ella dijo que Candy no comprendió la situación. Sus palabras exactas.

Luego - dijo Judith con exceso - Candy se enteró que estaba embarazada - el zumbido en la cabeza de Terry se hizo más fuerte, más insistente. Nunca se había sentido así antes, en sus décadas de años.

Ella llamó a Neil y se lo dijo. Creo que ella pensó que algo tan serio lo haría recapacitar. Tal vez pensó que él se portaría bien con ella de alguna forma. Tenía simplemente dieciséis años de edad. No sé lo que pensó. Tal vez quiso que la llevase a un doctor, no sé. Ella no quiso decirle a nadie.

Pero Neil decidió encargarse por sí mismo, - afirmó Terry.

Sí – confirmó Tom - Perdió el juicio. Usualmente, puede actuar como una persona normal cuando otras personas están por ahí - Tom Stevenson sonó tan abstraído como si discutiese los hábitos de un animal exótico, pero sus manos estaban tan apretadas que estaban blancas. - Neil no pudo mantener la fachada esa noche. Se detuvo en el camino delante de la habitación de Candy y la llevo al jardín de las rosas, Neil no quería que nadie se enterara, pero Anthony observaba por la ventan y él vio…

Después de que le dio unos puñetazos en la cara, rompió su botella de whisky y usó eso - dijo Judith simplemente. Hubo un largo momento de silencio. - Anthony salió afuera a tiempo para salvar la vida de Candy, dándole a Neil con su bat de béisbol

Siga - logró decir Terry. Se habían perdido en esos recuerdos trágicos, pero cuando oyeron su voz, lo miraron, para ser absolutamente aterrorizados por la cara de Terry. - No estoy furioso con ustedes – dijo Terry, muy calladamente. - Siga.

La escena en el hospital fue… usted puede imaginar – dijo Tom, su voz rendida. - Ella perdió al bebé, por supuesto, y hubo daño considerable. Daño permanente. Ella estuvo en el hospital por algún tiempo.

Nadie podría ignorar _eso,_ - dijo Judith fieramente - pero los Leegan trajeron a un buen abogado, por supuesto, y defendió la causa de locura. Aquí en Lakewook, claro está, un Leegan no pondrá ser condenado ni por cruzar una calle imprudentemente. Fue declarado temporalmente demente, y el juez lo sentenció a un tiempo en una institución mental y ordenó a su familia pagar todos los gastos médicos de Candy. Le concedió a Candy una orden de restricción en contra de Neil si alguna vez trataba de contactarla, o aun estando dentro de cien pies suyos. Supongo que eso vale el papel en el que está impreso. Cuando los psiquiatras decidan que Neil esta estabilizado, él será soltado, y tiene que aprobar cursos de control de enojo para pacientes no hospitalizados y otras terapias. Eso toma dos años - ella negó con la cabeza. - Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir ni jota.

Mutiló a Candy, causó la muerte del niño en su vientre, y después de la sentencia, camina libre - Terry negó con la cabeza, con expresión remota. Los Stevensons se vieron avergonzados, como si fueron personalmente responsables de la injusticia.

Esa es otra razón por la que nos vamos, - anunció Tom - Tarde o temprano, cuando nosotros menos lo esperemos, Neil nos hará pagar por respaldar a Candy. Ella estuvo con nosotros un tiempo, cuándo estaba convaleciente. No quiso ver a sus parientes.

Terry no expresó incredulidad, y no hizo comentarios sobre el comportamiento de la familia de Candy. Él había visto peores en su larga vida, pero no había visto nada peor hecho a alguien que le importaba tanto como a él le preocupaba Candice White Andley.

¿Habla con sus parientes? – preguntó Terry.

No, nunca lo hizo. Llama aquí, o llama a la estación para hablar con Tom, para saber si Neil ya está fuera.

¿Y lo está?

Sí. Después de dos años, está fuera de toda supervisión ahora. Suelto y campante.

¿Y está viviendo aquí?

No. Dejó pueblo de inmediato.

Ella lo vio – dijo Terry en voz alta.

¡Oh, no! ¿Dónde?

En una fiesta, donde bailábamos.

¿Se acercó a ella?

No…

¿Él la vio? - Judith había dado en el clavo. Terry dijo lentamente:

No lo sé – y añadió - pero tengo que regresar. Ahora.

Espero que planee ser bueno con ella. Si escucho algo diferente, regresaré y le seguiré la pista con una estaca en mi mano. Ella ha tenido suficientes problemas – le amenazó Tom. Terry se levantó y se inclinó de modo respetuoso, en una forma muy pasada de moda.

Los veremos en Florida - dijo.

Dejó Chicago, exigiendo al límite al auto de alquiler, así podría tomar el último avión que lo dejaría en la ciudad a tiempo de encontrar un lugar para descansar de día. Había un apartamento seguro junto al aeropuerto, mantenido por la jerarquía vampiro. Llamó de antemano para reservar un ataúd, y se subió al avión después de asegurarse que había un espacio de emergencia en la cola donde podría esperar si la luz del sol lo atrapaba. Pero todo estuvo bien, y estaba en un cuarto con tres otros ataúdes ocupados para cuando el sol subió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El personal de Golden Sun y Silver Moon Entertainment & Productions estaba desparramado alrededor del cuarto grande de práctica en diversas posiciones de tedio. Era una escasa hora después de oscurecer, y una cierta cantidad de los vampiros se veían lerdos. Cada uno de agarraba firmemente una botella de sangre donada. La mayor parte de los humanos tenían grandes tazas de café.

Andy había venido totalmente disfraza. Cuanto más pensaba acerca del vislumbre que había tenido del hombre parecido a Neil Leegan, más atemorizada se sentía. Entre ese miedo y su perturbadora riña con Terry, y la vibración que, sintió cuándo se besaron, no había servido para nada durante el fin de semana. Había realizado sus tareas de fin de semana normales, pero de una forma descuidada. No había podido estudiar en absoluto.

Cuándo Terry entró, trayendo puestos pantalones de ejercicio y una remera de Grateful Dead, su pulso se aceleró en una forma significativa. Se sentó en el piso a su lado, su espalda contra el espejo como ella, y tan cerca que sus hombros y sus caderas se tocaban.

Terry guardó silencio, y ella estaba demasiado cohibida para mirar sus ojos. Había esperado escuchar de él la noche antes, y cuando el teléfono no había sonado y no había habido golpe en su puerta, se había sentido muy desconcertada. Los hombres rara vez se alejaban de ella, no importa cuán áspera se volviese su relación. "_No voy a preguntarle dónde ha estado_" se juró.

Mireya estaba hablando por teléfono y fumando, lo que todos los bailarines humanos detestaban. Ella lo hacía para probar que era la jefa. Andy frunció la cara y trató de acomodar su espalda. La pared no era agradable para su columna, la cual había sido sacudida cuando atrapó a Miranda después de que Charles Brody la apartase de un empujón. Miranda se movía un poco rígidamente. Sarahí se vio doblegada y David parecía curado, hasta donde Andy podría decir. Esperaba que esta semana fuese mejor para la compañía de entretenimiento.

Andy suspiró y trató de intercambiar su peso ligeramente a su cadera derecha. Para su asombro, al siguiente momento se sintió levantada. Terry había separado sus piernas, y la puso en el suelo entre ellas, así su espalda se apoyaba contra su estómago y su pecho. Separó el trasero de la pared para darle a ella una pequeña inclinación. Ella estuvo instantáneamente más confortable.

Andy calculó que si no hacía de esto un gran problema, nadie más lo haría, así que no dijo una palabra ni dejó traslucir la sorpresa que sintió. Pero se relajó contra Terry, sabiendo que él lo interpretaría correctamente como señal de agradecimiento.

Mireya colgó el teléfono al fin. Un vampiro hembra pelinegra con bella piel clara y ojos muertos dijo:

Mireya, todos sabemos que eres el perro más fuerte. Apaga el maldito cigarrillo - la vampiro agitó imperiosamente su mano elegante hacia Mireya.

Abilene, dime cómo les está yendo a ti y a Mustafa, - preguntó Mireya, soltando una bocanada de humo, pero entonces apagó el cigarrillo.

Un humano alto con un espeso bigote, Mustafa tenía más músculos de los que cualquier hombre necesitaba, en opinión de Andy. Era muy oscuro, y un pensador lento. Andy se preguntó acerca de la dinámica de este equipo, desde que la mitad vampiro era una mujer. ¿Cómo trabajaban? ¿Lo levantaba ella? Tardíamente, Andy se dio cuenta que en Silver Moon, los alzamiento probablemente eran irrelevantes.

Estamos bien, - anunció Abilene - ¿Tienes algún comentario, Moose1? - Ese era su cariñoso apodo para su gigante socio, pero nadie más se atrevía a usarlo.

La mujer pálida, - dijo, su voz con un duro acento e intensa como una sirena antiniebla. Moose parecía ser un hombre de pocas palabras.

Oh, bueno, el último giro que hicimos, la fiesta para el senador, - Abilene dijo. - La esposa de uno de lo, ah, legisladores… no se cómo llegó allí, por qué su marido la trajo, pero ella resultó ser de la Brigada anti - vampiro.

¿Te hirió? - Mireya preguntó.

Tenía un cuchillo - dijo Abilene - Moose estaba encima mío, así que fue un momento incómodo. ¿Estás segura que no puedo matar a los clientes? - Abilene sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa bonita.

No, ciertamente – la reprendió Mireya enérgicamente. - ¿Haskell se hizo cargo de eso?

Por primera vez, Andy notó al hombre apoyando contra la pared de la puerta. Rara vez trató con Haskell, desde que las personas de Silver Moon necesitaban más protección que los bailarines de Golden Sun. Haskell era un vampiro, con rubio cabello suave, pequeño y de glaciales ojos azules. Tenía la musculatura de un gimnasta, y la actitud cautelosa, alerta de un guardaespaldas.

La sujeté hasta que su marido y su asistente la pudieron sacar de allí - dijo Haskell quedamente.

¿Su nombre?

Iris Lowry - Mireya tomó nota del nombre.

De acuerdo, la observaremos. Puedo tener a mi abogado escribiéndole al Senador Lowry una carta. ¿Sarahí? ¿David?

Estamos bien – dijo David enérgicamente. Andy miró sus manos. Ninguna razón para relatar el incidente, si bien había acabado con una muerte… una muerte que aun tenía, los papeles sin hacer.

¿William? ¿Sean? - Los dos se miraron uno al otro antes de contestar.

El último grupo que entretuvimos, en el Jinete Feliz, era un grupo S y M, y les dimos una buena función - No hablaban de malabarismo. Andy trató de conservar su rostro en blanco. No quiso que su aversión saliera a la vista. Estas personas le habían mostrado nada menos que cortesía y compañerismo - Querían que dejara a Sean allí cuando nuestro tiempo terminó - dijo William - Fue delicado por algunos minutos - los dos vampiros iban siempre juntos, pero eran muy diferentes. William era alto y bien parecido en un suave color moreno, en la clase café. Sean era pequeño y delgado, delicado. De hecho, Andy decidió, podría confundirlo con un chico de catorce años de edad. "_Puede que cuando murió tuviese esa edad_" pensó, y sintió una punzada de piedad. Luego Sean acertó a mirar Andy, y después de chocar con sus ojos pálidos, sin fondo, tembló.

Oh, no, - dijo Mireya, y Sean giró hacia su patrona. - ¿Sean? - su voz se volvió cortés. - Sabes que no vamos a dejar a alguien que te toque, a menos que quieras. Pero recuerda, no puedes atacar a alguien solamente porque te desee. Eres bellísimo; las personas siempre van a desearte - Mireya endureció su expresión antes de continuar, con una aterrorizadora mirada. - Conoces el trato, Sean - explicó Mireya más firmemente. - Deben dejar a los clientes solos - después de una larga pausa, tensa, Sean inclinó la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. - ¿Entonces, piensan que necesitamos otro cuidador, como Haskell? Para las noches cuando tenemos dobles reservas en los shows de Silver Moon? - Mireya le preguntó el grupo - Denny es un gran tipo, pero es realmente la clase de tipo de transporte y montaje. No es lo suficientemente agresivo para ser un cuidador, y es humano.

No dolería tener a alguien más, - dijo William - reducía una parte de la tensión si hubiese un tercero allí. Pareció que iba a ser yo en contra de todos ellos por un momento. Odio dañar a la clientela, pero pensé que podría tener que hacerlo. Las personas que les gustan esos shows están listas para un poco de violencia, de cualquier manera. - Mireya asintió con la cabeza, hizo otra nota.

¿Qué acerca de ustedes, los de Golden Sun? - ella preguntó, obviamente sin esperar ninguna respuesta. - Oh, Andy. Sólo un par de personas de Silver Moon te han visto con tus ropas de baile. Quítate esas cosas, así te pueden ver como te ves en realidad. No estoy segura de que te puedan reconocer en una multitud. - Andy no había hecho planes de convertirse en el centro de atención, pero no hubo punto en hacer alboroto al respecto. Se levantó y se desabotonó la camisa de franela, se sacó las gafas y salió de los viejos pantalones de pana que ella se había puesto encima para cubrir sus ropas de práctica. Tendió los brazos, invitándolos a estudiarla con su remera y pantalones cortos, y luego se hundió en el piso otra vez. Los brazos de Terry se cruzaron sobre ella y la acercaron apretadamente contra él. ¡Era un lenguaje corporal que cualquiera podría entender: Mía! Casi todos los de Silver Moon sonrieron, Sean y Mustafa fueron las excepciones, y asintieron con la cabeza, ambos para reconocer a Andy y dejar ver que habían notado la posesividad de Terry. Andy quiso golpear la cara aristocrática de Terry. También quiso besarlo otra vez. Pero había una cosa que tenía que decir:

Tuvimos un problema, - dijo con vacilación. Podía entender el silencio de David y Sarahí. No habían estado en un compromiso profesional _y _un hombre había muerto. Pero ella no podría entender por qué Miranda no se expresaba públicamente.

¿Con quién? - preguntó Mireya, sus cejas estaban levantadas por el asombro.

Un tipo llamado Charles Brody. Se enfureció cuando Miranda no aceptó dinero para encontrarle luego. Mencionó tu nombre, Mireya, pero él no quiso… no aceptó demasiado bien cuando le dijimos que no trabajábamos en Silver Moon. Actuó como si estuviese todo bien, que aceptaba la negativa de Miranda, pero cuando empezó a salir, la apartó de un empujón.

No reconozco el nombre, pero nos ha podido contratar antes - dijo Mireya - Gracias, lo meteré en el archivo de observar. ¿Te lastimó? - ella esperó impacientemente la respuesta de Miranda.

No – dijo Miranda - Andy me agarró. Yo lo hubiese mencionado, pero ya lo había olvidado - ella se encogió de hombros. Claramente no estaba demasiado contenta con Andy por traer a colación el incidente.

Quiero hablar - dijo Terry y eso atrajo la atención de todos.

Terry, no recuerdo que hayas hablado en estas reuniones en tres años - mencionó Mireya - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Andy, muéstrales tu estómago - ordenó Terry. Ella se revolvió en sus rodillas y empezó a mirarle.

¿Por qué? - estaba aturdida e indignada.

Sólo hazlo. Por favor. Muéstrales a las personas de Silver Moon.

Mejor que tengas una buena razón para esto, - dijo en una furiosa voz baja. Él asintió con la cabeza, sus intensos ojos azules en su cara. Con un esfuerzo visible, Andy miró hacia el grupo en coro y bajó la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos de cintura elástica. Los de Silver Moon miraron, y Abilene hizo una inclinación de cabeza cortante en reconocimiento, los oscuros ojos de Sean fueron de la fea cicatriz al rostro de Andy, y hubo una amarga afinidad en ellos que apenas podía soportar. Mustafa miró con ceño, mientras William, David y Sarahí se vieron absolutamente pragmáticos. Haskell, el cuidador, evitó sus ojos.

El hombre que hizo esto está fuera del hospital psiquiátrico, y está probablemente aquí en la ciudad, - explicó Terry, con su acento inglés más marcado de lo usual. Andy se cubrió las cicatrices, se agachó en el piso y miró el linóleo con absoluta concentración. No sabía si quería maldecir y tirarle algo a Terry o… justamente no sabía. Él masivamente se había hecho cargo de sus problemas. Lo había hecho a sus espaldas. Pero se sintió bien tener alguien a su lado- Puse a un humano a buscar una foto de este hombre en el periódico y copiarla. Terry comenzó a pasar alrededor la foto - Éste es Neil Leegan. Anda buscando a Andy por su nombre verdadero, Candice White Andley. Él sabe que ella baila. Su familia tiene mucho dinero. Puede introducirse en casi cualquier fiesta dondequiera. Aun con su pasado, la mayoría de las anfitrionas tendrían gusto en tenerle.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - Andy se quedó sin aliento, casi incapaz de reunir bastante aliento para hablar. - ¡He conservado esto en secreto por años! Y en el espacio de cinco minutos, le cuentas a la gente todo acerca de mí. ¡Todo! - Por primera vez en su vida, Andy se encontró al borde de pegarle a alguien. Sus manos se cerraron.

¿Y mantener el secreto funcionó bien para ti? - preguntó Terry serenamente.

Lo he visto - una voz ronca dijo. Sarahí. Y así como así, la cólera de Andy murió, consumida por un miedo abrumador. Si cualquiera de los bailarines había dudado de la historia de Andy, supieron que era verdad cuando vieron su rostro. Todos ellos supieron como se veía el miedo.

¿Dónde? - interrogó Terry. Sarahí señaló con el dedo a su socio.

Lo vimos - le dijo a David. Puso su blanco brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y su cabello oscuro, ondulado se balanceó sobre el cuello de ella cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

¿Dónde? - David le preguntó a Sarahí.

Dos semanas atrás. En la despedida de soltero en esa casa grande en la Wolf Chase.

Oh - David estudió la foto un poco más - Sí. Fue el que te mantenía agarrada cuando estabas arriba. El que dijo que eras una perra que necesitaba aprender una lección. - Sarahí inclinó la cabeza. Diminutos escalofríos sacudieron el cuerpo de Andy. Hizo un ruido horrible.

¡Carajo!- maldijó Sarahí - ¿Eso es lo que te dijo, huh, cuándo te hirió? Justamente pensamos que quería que nosotros hiciéramos un poco, ya saben, actuar una paliza. Lo hicimos, y se enfrió. El anfitrión pareció molesto con el acceso del tipo, así que lo atenuamos. Complacer al hombre que paga la cuenta, ¿correcto? - David inclinó la cabeza.

Lo vigilé el resto del encuentro. Mireya dijo:

Tengan cuidado con este tipo. Eso es todo. Simplemente dejen a Andy saber si lo ven. Nada más .

Tú eres la jefa - dijo Mustafa. Su voz era baja y eficiente, como un camión pasando a lo lejos. - Pero no lastimará a Abilene.

Gracias, Moose, - dijo la vampiro. Acarició su oscura mejilla con su blanca mano - Te amo, bebé.

Regresando a las pistas, - dijo Mireya, enérgicamente. - William, tú y Sean no devolvieron sus trajes por una semana después de la fiesta griega. Sarahí, no puedes recibir tu correo aquí. Si continúas, comenzaré a abrirlo. Anlluly, dejaste encendidas las luces en el cuarto de práctica anoche. He hablado contigo acerca de eso antes - Mireya leyó una lista de delitos menores, regañando duramente y corrigiendo, y Andy tuvo posibilidad de calmarse mientras los otros empleados respondían. Era demasiado consciente de Terry parado detrás de ella. No le podía poner nombre a lo que sentía. Fue a sentarse sobre el alto montón de colchonetas que algunas veces esparcían en el piso de linóleo cuando practicaban un truco nuevo. Cuándo los demás empezaron a salir, Andy comenzó a ponerse la ropa otra vez.

No tan rápido- dijo Terry - tenemos práctica esta noche.

Estoy enojada contigo - dijo.

Apaguen las luces cuando se vayan, cualquiera que gane - Mireya avisó.

Terry salió al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta principal, o al menos esa fue la dirección que el ruido de sus pasos tomó.

Lo oyó regresar, lo escuchó junto al gran reproductor de CDS en la esquina, cerca de la mesa de toallas blancas que Mireya mantenía allí para bailarines sudorosos. Andy comenzó a precalentar, pero todavía no estaba a punto de mirar a Terry. Era consciente que él empezó el estiramiento, también, del otro lado del cuarto. Después de quince minutos poco más o menos, ella se levantó, haciendo señales de estar lista para practicar. Pero mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante. Andy no estaba segura si estaba siendo infantil, o si estaba justamente tratando de evitar atacar a Terry. Él echó a andar el reproductor de CDs, y Andy estaba asombrada de reconocer la voz de Tina Turner. - Orgullosa Mary - no era una canción pensante, sin embargo, pero era una canción para bailar, y cuando las manos de Terry alcanzaron las de ella, no tuvo idea de qué iba a hacer. Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron un reto que no le dejó tiempo para cavilar. Avril Lavigne, Dixie Chicks, Macy Gray y Supremes la mantuvieron ocupada.

Y ni una vez lo miró.

La siguiente canción era su favorita. Era un caballo de batalla, y la secreta razón por la que ella se había decidido a convertirse en bailarina, se lo había contado en un momento de confianza: Time of my Life - de los Righteous Brothers. Había comprado una cinta de la película _Dirty Dancing_, y esa canción había sido el clímax de la película. La protagonista finalmente había ganado bastante confianza en sí misma y confianza en su socio para intentar un salto, en el apogeo del cual él la atrapaba y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza como si volase.

Qué vergüenza - dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Vamos a hacerlo - dijo él.

¿Cómo puedes tomar el control de mi vida así?

Soy tuyo - fue tan simple, tan directo. Ella chocó con sus ojos. Él inclinó la cabeza, una vez. Su declaración le pegó como un puño al corazón. Estaba tan aturdida que accedió cuando él puso su mano en su espalda, cuándo tomó su mano izquierda y la presionó contra su silencioso corazón. Su mano derecha estaba en su espalda, como la de él estaba en la suya. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. La síncopa se interrumpió en el momento que él comenzó a barrerla junto con él, y bailaron. Nada tuvo importancia para Andy excepto corresponder sus pasos a lo de su socio. Quería bailar con él para siempre. En cada vuelta de su cuerpo, cada movimiento de su cabeza, veía algo nuevo en su cara pálida – un destello de luz de sus ojos azules, el arco de su frente, la línea arrogante de su nariz, que contrastaba tan alarmantemente con la gracia de su cuerpo. Cuándo la canción comenzó a alcanzar su clímax, Terry fue hacia un extremo del largo cuarto y tendió sus manos hacia ella. Andy tomó un aliento profundo y comenzó a correr hacia él, pensando hasta el final, y cuando estuvo simplemente a la distancia correcta de Terry, se lanzó a sí misma. Ella sintió sus manos en los huesos de las caderas, y luego estaba tan alto en el aire por encima de su cabeza, sus brazos extendidos, sus piernas extendidas en una bella línea, volando.

Como Terry bajó la línea de su cuerpo muy lentamente, Andy no podía dejar de sonreír. Luego la música se detuvo, pero Terry no dejó sus pies tocar el piso. Ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, y su boca justo frente a la de ella. Luego estaba en la de ella, y otra vez él pidió su permiso. Andy susurró:

No deberíamos. Vas a resultar herido. Él me encontrará. Tratará de matarme otra vez. Tú tratarás de detenerle, y te lastimará. Sabes eso.

Sé esto - dijo Terry y la besó otra vez, con más fuerza. Ella separó sus labios para él, y él estaba en su boca, sus brazos rodeándola, y ella estaba enteramente abrumada. Pareció que ella era de él, tanto como él era de ella.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Andy se entregaría a alguien más.

Esto es diferente – susurró la rubia - Esto es diferente.

Debe serlo – dijo Terry - lo será - el la levantó en un movimiento muy fácil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

¿Por qué estás metiéndote en mi vida? - ella negó con la cabeza, asombrada. - Hay cosas malas en ella.

Tú respondiste - dijo. - Hiciste una nueva vida, por ti misma… como la última vez…

¿La última vez? – ella abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

Sé quién eres… quien fuiste, Candy.

Lo averiguaste a mis espaladas – le recriminó.

No me refiero a ese pasado – él la miró intensamente – ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Tú tampoco me dijiste que eras un vampiro, yo tuve que descubrirlo.

¿Me pagaste con la misma moneda? – ella asintió.

No pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, Terry.

Yo tampoco, pecosa – Candy, la Candy que él conoció en su vida humana era la misma chica que tenía entre sus brazos, de alguna manera, ella había reencarnado. Recordando su vida pasada, pero aforrándose a la presente - Ahora, déjeme amarte así - su cuerpo se movió en contra al de ella.

No estoy asustada. - lo estaba.

Lo sé - . Él le sonrió, y su corazón tiró con fuerza en su pecho.

Tú no me lastimarás, - dijo ella con fe absoluta.

Antes moría - estaba tan serio – pero me duele tanto no haber llegado a tiempo a tu vida – esa última parte, Candy pensó que la había imaginado.

Sabes que no puedo tener niños - dijo. Sólo tuvo la intención de dejarle saber que no necesitaba usar control de natalidad.

Yo tampoco, - murmuró. - no podemos reproducirnos - Si ella alguna vez había sabido eso, lo había olvidado. Se sintió raramente sacudida. Siempre había supuesto que su esterilidad sería un terrible obstáculo para formar otra relación, pero en lugar de eso era una cosa sin importancia. Su lengua dio un golpecito en su oreja.

Dime qué te gusta, Candy - sugirió, su aliento cosquilleando su mejilla. Caminó hacia la pila de colchonetas de ejercicio, llevándola como si su peso no fuese nada.

No sé - dijo, en parte avergonzada de su ignorancia, en parte despertada porque estaba segura encontraría lo que le gustase.

¿Luces encendidas, apagadas?

Apagadas, por favor.

En el espacio de un segundo, estaba de regreso al lado de ella. Tenía algunas toallas con él. Las extendió en las colchonetas, y ella se alegró, porque la superficie de vinilo era desagradable al tacto.

¿Mi ropa? - preguntó él. Esperó su respuesta.

Oh… fuera - la luz ambiental vino a través del vidrio esmerilado de la puerta del estudio, y ella podía ver el brillo de su piel en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era liso y suave, como los bailarines usualmente eran, y puramente blanco excepto por la huella de ligero vello castaño empezando debajo de su ombligo y bajando. Siguió esa huella con sus ojos y se encontró quedándose sin aliento.

Oh, oh. Guau.

Te deseo.

Si, ya veo - su voz fue diminuta.

¿Te puedo ver? - por primera vez, su voz fue tentativa. Ella se puso derecha en el montón de colchonetas y se puso de rodillas. Se sacó la remera blanca muy lentamente, y su sostén se fue en un instante.

Oh - dijo. Extendió la mano para tocarla, vacilando.

Sí – lo invitó Candy. Sus blancas manos con sus largos dedos ahuecaron sus senos con infinita gentileza. Luego su boca los siguió. Ella se quedó sin aliento, y fue un sonido urgente. Sus manos empezaron a jalar sus pantalones cortos, sacando sus panties con ellos, y se acostó así él los podía sacar por sus pies. Él se quedó allí abajo por un minuto o dos, lamiéndole los dedos del pie, lo que la hizo temblar, y luego empezó a ascender por sus piernas. Temía que su valor se acabase. Ella lo deseaba tanto que se estremecía, pero su única experiencia previa en el sexo había sido corta y brutal, con consecuencias dolorosas y desastrosas.

Terry pareció entender sus dudas, y aflojó su cuerpo sobre ella hasta que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y su boca encontró la suya otra vez.

Puedo detenerme ahora - le dijo a ella. – Aunque después de esto, no estoy seguro. No quiero lastimarte o asustarte.

Ahora o nunca - Él soltó una risa sofocada - Eso no sonó muy a romántico, - ella se disculpó. Sus caderas se flexionaron involuntariamente, presionando su dura longitud contra su estómago, y él comenzó a chuparle el cuello - Oh, - ella dijo, inclinándose para tocarle. - Oh, por favor - . Sus dedos la tocaron íntimamente, asegurarse que estaba lista. El movimiento delicado de sus dedos hizo estremecer a Candy. Luego él estaba en su entrada, la redondeada cabeza empujando, y luego estaba dentro de ella.

Candy - dijo desarrapadamente.

Está bueno, - ella dijo ansiosamente. Después de algunos segundos, ella dijo otra vez, en un tono enteramente diferente - Está tan bueno.

Quiero que sea mejor que bueno - sus caderas comenzaron a moverse.

Luego, ella no pudo hablar más.

1 Moose, significa alce y suena parecido a la primera sílaba del nombre del personaje (N de la T)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Candy nunca había imaginado que podría estar tan relajada, tan contenta. Su cabello se había soltado de su listón y se desparramaba a través de sus senos mientras él yacía mirándola hacia abajo. Terry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como su rostro en el resplandor apenas perceptible de la ciudad de noche que alumbraba el cuarto a través del vidrio esmerilado.

Se preguntó cómo Terry se había vuelto tan importante para ella una vez más. Ella había tenido sueños extraños sobre otra vida y en ellos había divisado a Terry, pero nunca había tenido una imagen tan pura como cuando la mordió la primera vez, ahora sabía que él había borrado su memoria, pero ese recuerdo se le quedo grabado, sabía que conocía a Terry de antes, que lo había amado y que había sufrido con él. Pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado, esta era otra vida, tenía otros recuerdos y ahora, también, lo tenía a él. Amaba cada línea de su rostro, el poder de su blanco cuerpo, la pasión al hacer el amor; pero sobre todo amaba el hecho de que él estaba a su lado. Habían pasado años desde que alguien había estado a su lado, incondicionalmente, unilateralmente. Pensó "_todavía debería estar enojado con él por ir a Lakewood"_ Pero había buscado el enojo que inicialmente había sentido y había encontrado que no estaba.

¡Soy una enclenque! - concluyó, en voz alta.

Sé lo que eso significa - contestó Terry, su voz soñadora. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Me alegro de que te enterases. Me alegro no tener que contarte todo eso. Me alegro que te importe lo suficiente como para querer encontrar a… Neil - la vacilación antes de que pudiese decir su nombre dijo a Terry bastante.

¿Qué hizo tu abuela? preguntó. No había tenido tiempo para hacerle a Tom Stevenson todas las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido.

No me creyó - se quejó - Oh, mi primo Anthony permaneció fiel. Él me salvó esa noche. Pero no es de voluntad fuerte, enérgico. Pero mi abuela… bueno, decidió pensar que fue una táctica de mi parte para obligar a Neil a casarse conmigo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que no era así estaba... lívida.

Ella quería que te cases con él.

Sí, realmente creyó que querría estar atada al hombre que me violó.

En mi época, lo habríamos hecho casarse contigo - comentó Terry.

¿Realmente?

Si fueses mi hermana, me habría asegurado de eso.

¿Porque nadie más se habría casado conmigo de otra manera, correcto? Bienes dañados - Terry percibió que había cometido un masivo error - y por el resto de mi vida habría tenido que seguir con las pequeñas formas de Neil, como golpearme, porque me había violado- dijo Candy, fríamente.

Bien, en mi época, habríamos estado equivocados, - hizo una concesión - pero habríamos estado a tu favor.

Te tengo a mi favor – dijo ella - te tengo a mi favor _ahora._ Si esto ha significado algo para ti.

No llego tan cerca de nadie a menos que signifique algo para mí.

¿Eso viene de ser un aristócrata? ¿En tu época, eras como Neil? - hubo un filo en su voz que no había estado allí antes.

¿La primera noche que hacemos el amor, me comparas con el hombre que le violó? - Ella no había pensado antes de hablar. Aquello lo hizo sin la conciencia de que lo conocía de antes.

Después de años de medir cada palabra que digo a otra persona, he llegado a convertirme en lo peor. Estoy tan apenada, Terry. Por favor perdóneme por ofenderte.

Hubo un largo silencio en el oscuro cuarto. Él no habló. Su corazón se hundió. Ella lo había arruinado. Su amargura y su desconfianza la habían retorcido más de lo que pensaba. Pero ella lo había obtenido naturalmente, y no vio cómo pudo haber existido de otra manera.

Después de que otros dos minutos inquietantes de silencio, Candy comenzó a buscar a tientas sus ropas. Estaba determinada a no llorar.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Terry.

Voy a casa. He echado todo a perder. No hablarás conmigo, y me voy a casa.

Me ofendiste, - dijo, y su voz no era llana o calma en absoluto. Él decía, _ Me heriste._ Pero Candy no absorbía eso. Antes que Terry pudiese vestirse, ella se fue, poniéndose su camisa de franela sobre su traje de baile. Había metido sus pies a la fuerza en sus botas sin atarlas. Estaba fuera de la puerta del estudio, abriendo la puerta del edificio, antes que Terry la pudiese alcanzar. Él maldijo en voz alta. Tenía que comprobar el estudio y echarle llave a todo; ese era el deber de la última persona que saliera, y era algo que no podía esquivar. Siempre podía alcanzar a Candy, estaba seguro; después de todo, era un vampiro, y ella era humana.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Neil la estaba esperando en el tercer callejón al norte.

Candy caminaba velozmente. Hacía un intento por no llorar; y no tenía mucha suerte. Quiso alcanzar la siguiente esquina a tiempo para el autobús, el último en una noche dominical. Mientras pasaba por la entrada del callejón, Neil salió con tan asombrosa rapidez que estaba agarrando su brazo antes que pudiese reaccionar.

Hola, Candy - dijo, sonriendo.

Las pesadillas que ella había tenido durante cuatro años habían cobrado vida.

Neil siempre había sido guapo, pero su apariencia presente estaba muy distante de la norma. Se había hecho picos en el cabello pelirrojo y llevaba puestos pantalones vaqueros harapientos y una chaqueta de cuero. Se había camuflado.

Tengo un asunto que arreglar contigo - dijo, todavía sonriendo. Candy no había podido hacer un sonido cuando le había agarrado el brazo, pero ahora ella comenzó a gritar - ¡Cállate! - le gritó, y le golpeó la boca con el revés de la mano. Pero Candy no tenía intención de callarse.

¡Socorro! – gritó la rubia - ¡Socorro! - tanteó en su bolso por el spray de pimienta con su mano izquierda libre, pero esta noche no se había preparado, mentalmente o físicamente, y no podía encontrar el cilindro que usualmente llevaba listo para usar.

Inmovilizándola con su agarre en el brazo derecho, Neil empezó a golpear con el puño a Candy para hacerla callar. Ella trató de esquivar los golpes, trató de encontrar el spray, trató de rezar por ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba el aerosol de pimienta? Abandonando el inútil intento, Candy lo jaló bruscamente fuera de su hombro, desde que era sólo un obstáculo. Entonces contraatacó. No era ni cerca tan grande como Neil, así es que ella fue por sus genitales. Quiso agarrar y apretar el paquete entero, pero él se echó hacia atrás. Todo lo que logró fue una pinza cruel, pero fue suficiente para doblarlo. Cuando él oyó una mujer gritando de enfrente, él se tambaleó fuera de Candy.

¡Deja a esa chica! - una voz femenina gritó. - ¡Estoy llamando a la policía!

Candy cayó sobre sus rodillas, demasiado maltratada para sostenerse más, pero siguió enfrentándolo, su manos listas para defenderse. No entregaría lo que había trabajado tan duro para mantener. Neil comenzó a apresurarse por el callejón tan velozmente como su lesión le permitiría, ella se enorgulleció de ver que él caminaba chistoso, y aunque Candy permaneció en posición vertical, todavía sobre sus rodillas, salió de su vista cuando se fue del callejón hacia la siguiente calle.

No me caeré - dijo.

¿Estás bien? - Candy aun no podía quitar sus ojos de la entrada del callejón para examinar a la mujer a su lado. Esta mujer había salvado su vida, pero Candy no iba a ser tomada por sorpresa otra vez, si Neil decidía regresar.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! - para su inmenso alivio, escuchó la voz de Terry. Ahora Neil no la podría lastimar más; no importa cuán enojado estaba Terry con ella, él no dejaría a Neil golpearla. Ella lo sabía. Con profundo alivio, entendió que no necesitaba permanecer vigilante más, y se recostó en el pavimento. Luego yació sobre la acera. Y luego no supo nada más.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Cuándo comenzó a reaccionar otra vez, Candy supo que estaba en un lugar extraño.

¿Hospital?

No, no olía a un hospital, un olor con el cual no estaba familiarizada. Era un lugar tranquilo, un lugar confortable. Yacía sobre sábanas blancas limpias, y había alguien a su lado. Trató de moverse, de sentarse, y ella se dio cuenta que estaba adolorida en varios lugares. Antes que pudiese tomar control de sí misma, gimió.

¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas tomar agua? - la voz era familiar y vino de cerca. Candy se esforzó por abrir sus ojos abotagados. Podía ver, un poquito - ¿Miranda? - preguntó, su voz un hilo seco.

Sí, soy yo. Anlluly y yo tomadas turnos.

¿Quién más está aquí? ¿Dónde _es _aquí?

Oh, estamos en casa de Terry, en su cuarto seguro. Ese es él en la cama contigo, bebé. Es de día, así que él tuvo que quedar fuera. Él no iba a dejarte sin alguien para ayudarte, sin embargo. Nos hizo jurar sobre una pila de Biblias que no saldríamos. Pero no pienses que somos personas maravillosas, te digo que él prometió echarnos una mano con el dinero que perderemos por faltar al trabajo. Digo, quiero ayudarle, y yo vendría, de cualquier manera. Pero simplemente no puedo, ah, ¿Está bien? - Candy asintió con la cabeza. Fue un esfuerzo, pero en cierta forma Miranda percibió el movimiento.

Agua estará bien, - Candy se ingenió para decir. Al momento, Miranda estaba deslizando su brazo bajo la espalda de Candy y ayudándola a sentarse. Había un vaso de agua fresca en sus labios, y Candy sorbió agradecidamente.

¿Necesitas pasar al baño?

Sí, por favor.

Miranda ayudó Candy a levantarse. Para su alivio, Candy descubrió que estaba con la remera y los pantalones cortos que había traído puestos la noche antes. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando llegó, se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes con un cepillo de dientes que encontró todavía en su envoltura de celofán. Esto la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, y regreso a la cama con un poco más de confianza.

Miranda, estaré bien ahora, si necesitas ir a trabajar.

¿Estás segura, chica? Puedo quedarme. No quiero que Terry esté disgustado conmigo.

Estoy bien. Realmente.

Está bien entonces - son las cuatro en punto. Terry debe estar levantado en cuestión de dos horas. Tal vez puedas dormir algo más.

Haré un intento. Muchas gracias.

No lo menciones. Te veré más tarde.

Candy había dejado encendida la luz del cuarto de baño, y cuando Miranda había pasado a través de la pesada cortina en un extremo del cuarto, Candy giró hacia su silencioso compañero. Terry estaba acostado de espaldas con su cabello desparramado en la almohada. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho quieto. La ausencia de ese subiendo y bajando, el diminuto movimiento de la vida, era muy inquietante. ¿Sabía él que ella estaba allí? ¿Soñaba? ¿Estaba verdaderamente dormido, o estaba simplemente inmóvil, como una víctima de parálisis? Casi había olvidado por lo que había luchado. Acarició su cabello, besó sus labios frescos. Recordó lo que habían hecho juntos, y un rubor se difundió por su cara.

Lo que Neil le había hecho a ella, cuando la había atacado años antes, no calificaba como sexo. Había sido un asalto, usando su órgano sexual como arma. Lo que ella había hecho con Terry había sido realmente sexual, haciendo el amor, sexo. Había sido íntimo y primitivo y maravilloso. Neil la había convertido en el cascarón vacío de un ser humano de la noche a la mañana. En el curso de algunas semanas, Terry la había ayudado a convertirse en una persona llena otra vez. Ella no iba a acobardarse solamente porque él estaba muerto una parte del tiempo.

Entonces, cuando la oscuridad cayó, Candy se aseguró que su brazo estaba a través de su pecho, su pierna descansando sobre la de él. Repentinamente ella supo que él estaba despierto. El siguiente segundo, su cuerpo reaccionó.

Buenas tardes para ti, también – dijo ella, se sobresaltó e intrigó por su presteza instantánea.

¿Dónde está Miranda? - preguntó él su voz tranquila un poco borrosa de sueño.

Le dije que podía irse. Estoy mejor - sus ojos se ampliaron mientras recordaba.

Muéstrame - exigió.

Tú pareces estar listo para cualquier otra cosa – sugirió la rubia, atreviéndose mover su mano por su abdomen en una forma tentativa.

Tengo que ver tus heridas primero - dijo - Aún no debería ser… es tu olor .

¿Oh? - ella trató de sonar insultada, falló.

Simplemente el olor _a ti._ Tu piel, Tu cabello. Me endureces - no era un cumplido que ella alguna vez había llegado a tener, pero podía ver la prueba de su sinceridad.

De acuerdo, revísame - ella dijo suavemente, y se rindió. Terry se apoyó en un codo, y su mano izquierda comenzó a revolver su cara en todas direcciones.

Fue mi culpa, - dijo, su voz contenida pero no exactamente calmada - No debería haberme detenido a echarle llave al estudio.

El único culpable es Neil – comentó ella - He jugado ese juego de la culpa demasiados años. No necesitamos iniciarlo una vez más. Durante el primer año después que me atacó, pensé, ' ¿Qué si no hubiese traído puesto ese vestido verde? ¿Qué ocurre si no lo hubiese dejado agarrarme la mano? ¿Besarme? ¿Bailar lento conmigo? ¿Fue mi culpa por verme bonita? ¿Fue mi culpa por tratarle como lo haría con cualquier cita que me gustaba? No. Fue su culpa, por tomar una típica salida de adolescente y convertirla en la cita infernal - los dedos de Terry agarraron su barbilla amablemente y giraron su cara hacia el otro lado para poder examinar sus magulladuras. Besó una en su mejilla, y luego sacó la manta para mirar su cuerpo. Ella tuvo que impedirse a sí misma cubrirse con la manta otra vez. Este nivel de intimidad era genial y muy excitante, pero seguro no estaba acostumbrada.

Esto es lo más cerca de alguien que he estado en años, - dijo. - Incluso no he visto a un doctor que mire tanto de mí - entonces se dijo a sí misma que se callase. Estaba balbuceando.

Nadie debería ver tanto de ti, - dijo distraídamente. - Nadie excepto yo - sus dedos, más blancos incluso que su piel de magnolia, acariciaron una oscura magulladura en sus costillas. - ¿Cuán herida estás?

Estoy bastante tiesa y adolorida, - admitió. - Creo que todos mis músculos están tensados, y luego, cuando me golpeó... - tocó su costado gentilmente, su mano muy cerca de su pecho.

¿Podrás bailar esta noche? Necesitamos llamar a Mireya y cancelar si no eres capaz. Ella puede mandar a Andréu y Anlluly a hacerlo - él todavía estaba duro, listo para ella. Tuvo un momento difícil recordando sus músculos lastimados.

No sé - dijo, haciendo un intento para no sonar tan jadeante como se sintió.

Gira, - dijo, y obedientemente ella giró. - ¿Cómo está tu espalda? – la ojiverde movió sus hombros experimentalmente - se siente bien – sus dedos rastrearon su columna vertebral, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Su mano acarició su cadera.

No pienso que tenga moretones allí - dijo, sonriendo en la almohada.

¿Qué acerca de aquí? - su mano viajó.

Allí, tampoco.

¿Aquí?

¡Oh, no! ¡Definitivamente no allí! - entró en ella desde atrás, sosteniéndose arriba así su peso no apretaría sus costillas afectadas.

¿Allí? - le preguntó, con travesura en su voz haciendo que algo en su corazón se volviese suave y mullido.

Mejor… masajea… eso, - dijo ella, terminando en una boqueada.

¿Así?

Oh, sí… - después que se habían deleitado en el brillo siguiente por unos treinta felices minutos, Candy dijo: - Odio traer esto, pero tengo hambre.

Terry, picado por su negligencia, brincó de la cama en un movimiento gracioso antes que Candy supiese qué ocurría, él la había levantado de la cama, salvaguardadota en una silla, y sábanas limpias estaban en la cama y las usadas embutidas en una cesta. Había abierto la ducha para ella y le había preguntado qué clase de comida le gustaría comer

Lo que sea que halla por los alrededores, - dijo. - Eso es lo que yo amo de la ciudad. Siempre hay comida a una distancia que se puede recorrer a pie.

Cuando salgas de la ducha, estaré de regreso con comida para ti, - él prometió.

No has comprado comida en años, ¿correcto? – comentó y el hecho de su edad la golpeó en cierto modo que no lo había hecho antes. Él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te molestará?

Tú lo necesitas, yo lo proveeré.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, sus labios se apretaron pensativamente. Él no sonó como un debilucho que estaba desesperado por una mujer. No lo dijo como un loco controlador que quería supervisar hasta el mismo aire que su enamorada respiraba. Y él no dijo eso como un aristócrata que estaba acostumbrado a hacer a otros cumplir sus órdenes.

De acuerdo, entonces, - dijo ella lentamente, todavía pensando - me daré una ducha.

El calor del agua y los minutos de privacidad fueron maravillosos. Ella no había estado cerca de ningún hombre en un uno a uno por algún tiempo, y ser precipitada en una relación tan íntima era realmente una sacudida. Una agradable, pero inquietante sacudida.

Tener su cabello y cuerpo limpio hizo maravillas a su espíritu, y a la luz de la determinación de Terry de proveer para ella, se encontró un par de sus pantalones vaqueros en los que ella podía introducirse con dificultad. Enrolló las bota mangas y encontró una remera estampada con calabazas descoloridas para ponerse. Era bastante obvio que no llevaba puesto sostén, pero no supo dónde estaba su sostén. Candy tuvo la terrible convicción que estaba todavía en el estudio, lo cual sería una completa declaración para los otros bailarines. Dejó el dormitorio y salió fuera a la cocina/oficina/sala de estar para esperar a Terry. Era pequeña y limpia, también, y tenía un par de estrechas ventanas a través de las cuales podía ver que los pies de las personas pasar. Por primera vez, se percató que Terry tenía un apartamento de sótano.

Poco después, entró con dos bolsas llenas de comida.

¿Qué tanto de esto comes? - preguntó. - Encuentro que lo he olvidado - Había traído china, que ella amaba, y había comprado bastante, como para cuatro. Afortunadamente, había tenedores y servilletas en las bolsas, también, pues Terry no tenía cosas así.

Terry – lo llamó ella, porque disfrutaba decir su nombre - Siéntate mientras como, por favor, y cuéntame sobre tu vida… la parte de vampiro - ella sabía cómo se veía su cara cuando se convirtió, pero no sabía nada acerca de su vida después de que se dijeron adiós. En su mente, esto estaba lejos del equilibrio.

Mientras estaba en Lakewood - dijo - miré a través de las ventanas de tu tía. Curiosidad, eso es todo. En la sala de estar, ella miraba perdidamente hacia una enorme vitrina que ocupaba una pared entera.

Todas mis cosas - dijo ella, suavemente.

Las coronas, los trofeos, los listones.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿todavía tiene todo eso? Eso es...triste. No sabía que le importaba de ese modo

¿Por qué me comentas todo esto cuando pedí saber más acerca de ti?

Tú eres la realeza americana, - dijo él, suministrando el enlace. Ella soltó una carcajada, pero no como si tuviera realmente gracia. - Lo eres, - dijo firmemente. - Y sé que le has oído a Mireya decir que era un aristócrata y tú misma debes recordarlo, pero eso es un chiste para mí. Mi padre me desheredo, después de nuestra despedida deje el teatro y vagabundeé por Chicago, trabajando en los peores lugares que puedas imaginarte. – hizo una pausa y dudó, no sabía si ella lo recordaba –además después de convertirme yo… Candy – besó su mano y agacho la cabeza, ella supo que estaba llorando, sus lágrimas eran rojas, eran de sangre – te asesiné.

**Espacio para charlar**

¡Oh! Qué interesante, jajaja, este giro no me lo esperaba, de hecho no iba a hacer muchos cambios a la historia original (de hecho no los hice, jaja), pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea para darle un giro, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me gusto la historia original (la cual esta publicada en un dizque grupo que cree para conocer personas que gusten de la saga Vampiros Sureños o la serie basada en la misma, True Blood, (Yo quiero que se quede con Bill!!!!) si alguien quiere los nueve libros (aunque por tiempo solo he publicado hasta el 4, pero tengo todos, jaja), y que yo recomiendo muchísimo, esta es la dirección: )

Por otro lado mañana terminó de publicar este fic, el cual fue únicamente creado para la ocasión (Noche de Brujas, booo, booo) y quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que lo han leído (y aprovechado para recordarme que Un día a la vez, La muerte del abismo y ¿Es el destino? no han sido actualizados desde hace una eternidad, O_o, en los próximos días terminaré los dos últimos y el primero, bueno… es un capítulo muy largo así que quizá lo divida para publicar lo antes posible, les pido paciencia, de nuevo), especialmente a: Elhyzha, Magaly, Giambonne, Maria Elizabeth, Lady Lore Granchester

Ceshire…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La revelación de Terry no solo la dejo sorprendida, sino que su cara se iluminó con interés.

¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó ella apretando sus manos fuertemente, si él hubiera sido humano se habría quejado por el dolor.

La noche que te besé – él también pareció sorprendido por su reacción – antes de eso era muy poco lo que podía recordar de mi vida humana, pero… tus labios, tu sabor, al momento de tocar tu boca con la mía me invadió el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso en Escocia, después, poco a poco fui recordando lo demás – él la miró con el seño fruncido – Deberías comer ahora, no te traje la comida para que la dejes enfriarse – la rubia volteó su cara para ocultar su sonrisa y tomó el tenedor – cuando nos dijimos adiós esa fría noche de invierno, se me fueron las ganas de vivir. Sentí que todo lo que había logrado no valía la pena porque todo lo hice pensando en que cuando triunfará tú estarías ahí para compartirlo. Así que después de eso abandoné el teatro y a Susana. Fui a Chicago con la intención de buscarte, pero no me atreví. Actué en una carpa de mala muerte, donde al productor no le importaba si actuaba cayéndome de borracho. Me denigré a mí mismo cada día que pasaba – él estaba avergonzado, pero ella le sonrió para darle confianza – Una noche, mientras interpretaba al peor Romeo del mundo, tú imagen me saco de la profunda borrachera y di una excelente interpretación. Al final de la obra ya no pude distinguirte, pero el productor se interesó en mi…él era un hombre muy extraño.

Supongo que resulto ser un vampiro.

Sí. Sí, lo era. Sus hábitos parecían muy peculiares, pero entonces, no cuestionaba al hombre que me daba trabajo, cuanto más si era un hombre generoso que trataba bien a las personas. Viajaba mucho, también, así que nadie podría preguntarse demasiado – se acercó a la mesa para acariciar su cabello – las pocas semanas que estuve trabajando para él se hizo evidente que había algo más en su excentricidad. Una noches antes de que me transformara me di cuenta de que bebía un poco de las mujeres con que se acostaba – comentó Terry - las complacía muchísimo, pero la mayor parte de ellas quedaban débiles al otro día. Él tenía fama de ser un gran mujeriego, claro está, ninguna mujer soportaría el embate de su necesidad.

¿Qué sucedió?

Aquella noche, después de la obra, él me pidió que fuera a su oficina, estaba conversando conmigo sobre mi futuro actoral cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era el esposo de una de las mujeres que sedujo, además las personas de los alrededores empezaron a sospechar que algo malo pasaba en esa carpa. El productor, Benedick, era su nombre, nunca iba a la iglesia, no podía estar levantado durante el día y otros hombres se quejaron de que sus mujeres tenían marcas de mordiscos. Esa noche fueron por él, y Benedick se volvió, me miró largamente y me dijo: "Terry, lo siento, debo comer para poder escapar" y luego estaba sobre mí – Candy había perdido las ganas de comer, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y posó su mano sobre la de Terry - Me dio algunos tragos de su sangre después de que me había agotado - dijo Terry, quedamente - después me dijo: "Vive, si tienes las agallas para hacerlo, muchacho" y luego se fue. Las personas en la puerta entraron por la fuerza para registrar la carpa, y me encontraron. Estaban seguros que estaba muerto. Estaba pálido; había sido mordido, y no podían oír mi corazón. No podía hablar, por supuesto. Así que me enterraron.

Oh, Terry, - dijo, con horror y piedad en su voz.

Por suerte, me enterraron de inmediato - dijo enérgicamente. - En un ataúd podrido. Quedé fuera de la luz del sol, y la tapa fue fácil de atravesar cuando me desperté - él se encogió de hombros. - Querían terminar con el trabajo, así es que no me habían puesto muy profundo. Y pusieron una guardia en el cementerio de la iglesia, para ver si me levantaba. Otro golpe de suerte. Las personas no sabían mucho acerca de vampiros entonces como cien años más tarde.

¿Qué hiciste después de eso?

¿Qué hice? – la miro intensamente – ¿qué hiciste tú, Candy? ¿Por qué seguías en ese horrible lugar?

Era por Albert, él se fue. Estaba preocupada y salí a buscarlo. Sí, estuve en el teatro, Terry – le sonrió ligeramente – pero no me atrevía a encontrarte porque no quería que te sintieras avergonzado, después de esa noche permanecí en el pueblo dos días más debatiéndome entre volver a verte o alejarme de nuevo. Al final fui a la carpa, pero unas personas la custodiaban y me dijeron que todos los que trabajaban ahí habían desparecido, muerto o escapado. Di media vuelta con al intención de irme y en eso…

Te vi… no era razonable en ese momento, tenía mucha hambre, dos días en la tumba provocan eso. No tenía a nadie para decirme qué hacer, cómo hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer, Benedick se había ido y tú apareciste de la nada, yo trate de contenerme.

Me dio un gran shock cuando te vi… no era el Terry que yo conocía, me diste mucho miedo cuando saltaste sobre mí y me mordiste.

Perdóname, de verdad no pude contenerme. Cuando me di por satisfecho, te miré horrorizado, te quedaba un hilo de vida.

Me pediste perdón y en tus ojos vi reflejado tu deseo, te dije "No, Terry, no quiero ser _eso, _déjame morir y encontraré la forma de volver a ti" – hubo un largo momento de silencio – ¿cómo te las ingeniaste después? – preguntó la rubia.

Después de culparme por lo que te había hecho, traté de contenerme demasiado, el segundo hombre que tomé no sobrevivió, ni el tercero y creo que el cuarto tampoco. Me llevó tiempo aprender cuánto debía tomar, cuánto tiempo podía mantenerme alejado del hambre antes de que me hiciera hacer algo de lamentaría, como contigo - Candy apartó a la fuerza su comida.

¿Lo viste alguna vez de nuevo? - preguntó, porque no podía pensar qué otra cosa decir.

Sí, le ví en París diez años más tarde.

¿Cómo fue?

Él estaba en una taberna – dijo Terr yo, su voz muy inexpresiva.

¿Le hablaste?

Me senté frente a él y lo miré.

¿Qué dijo él?

Ni una palabra. Nos miramos por un par de minutos. No había nada para decir, realmente. Me levanté y salí. Esa noche, decidí que aprendería a bailar. Lo disfrutaba más que cualquier cosa, y ya que tenía siglos por llenar y ningún orgullo a ser desafiado, decidí aprender todo acerca de bailar. Los hombres bailaron entonces, casi todos los hombres. Era una habilidad social necesaria si eras de clase alta, y podía ir de un grupo a otro, actuando como Benedick cuando quise aprender bailes de salón, y como de mi clase cuando quise aprender algunos pasos folklóricos. Hace cinco años cuando los vampiros hicieron su aparición pública, conocí a Andréu, me llevo a un bar nocturno, en ese lugar conocimos a Mireya y después de algunas semanas de planeación decidimos levantar la agencia.

¿Eres socio? – preguntó muy sorprendida, él se encogió de hombros.

Sí, y también Andréu, Abilene y William, fuimos los primeros en unirnos a la agencia, después de un par de años Mireya fundó Silver Moon y ahora somos 15 vampiros. Al principio nadie cree lo que somos, pero les gusta vernos, satisfacer la morbosidad, supongo.

Ambos se relajaron, era un pasado bastante tormentoso para ambos, pero no querían que algo así se interpusiera en su armonía, ahora no, quizá después lo tratarían con cabeza fría. Candy tomó de nuevo su tenedor y comió. Gradualmente Terry se relajó en su silla y se quedó callado. Cuándo ella estuvo segura que él se había recobrado de su historia, dijo:

Tengo que alimentar al gato. Necesito ir a mi apartamento.

Pero no puedes quedarse allí - dijo Terry, rígidamente.

¿Entonces donde?

Aquí, claro está. Conmigo.

Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para no recorrer con la mirada el diminuto apartamento. Probablemente podría acomodar sus libros y ropa en alguna parte, pero tendría que descartar todo lo demás que había adquirido con tanto esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podían coordinar sus vidas tan diferentes? ¿Cuánto de su sentimiento por ella era piedad o añoranza por el pasado?

Él podía leer exactamente su estado de ánimo.

Vamos, busquemos tus cosas. Si estoy en lo correcto, perdiste un día de clase. Necesitarás ir mañana si eres capaz. ¿Puedes caminar? - Se movía lenta y rígidamente. Terry le puso calcetines en los pies y ató sus botas. Había algo tan práctico y tan cuidadoso acerca de la forma que hizo una tarea tan cotidiana que ella se sintió emocionada en una forma inesperada. Ella pensó mientras Terry se alistaba para salir, y para cuando estuvieron fuera en la noche, ella se sintió muy alegre. Estaba deseando muchas conversaciones con Terry, él podría contarle sobre ropas y patrones de discurso y buenas costumbres sociales de los decenios que había experimentado. Podría escribir algunos trabajos interesantes, con seguridad.

A ella le gustaba escuchar a Terry hablar. Amaba cuando la besaba. Amaba la forma en que la hacía sentir como – bueno, como una mujer que era buena en la cama. Y amaba la forma en que la llevaba cuando bailaban, el respeto en el que parecía sujetarla. ¡Cómo había cambiado Terry en todos esos años!

Ahora, caminando a su lado, se sentía contenta. Aunque su vida había sido sacudida y su cuerpo estaba lastimado de una paliza, ella estaba calmada y tranquila, porque tenía a Terry. Amaba cada facción de su rostro, su fuerte cuerpo blanco, su extraña boca, y su talento para bailar.

Él había hecho cosas maravillosas para ella. Pero no le había dicho que la amaba. Sus ojos azules se fijaban en su rostro como si fuese la mujer más bella en el mundo, y eso debería ser suficiente. La forma en que le hizo el amor decía que pensaba que ella era maravillosa. Eso debería ser suficiente. Sospechaba que cualquier hombre se reiría de ella por preguntarse, pero ella no era un hombre, y necesitaba oír las palabras – sin haberlas pedido.

Al siguiente segundo fue jalada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por una vista inesperada. Había mirado hacia arriba a sus ventanas del apartamento automáticamente, de la mitad de la cuadra, y había recibido una sacudida.

La luz de mi apartamento está encendida - dijo, deteniéndose sobre sus pasos - la luz del techo.

¿No la dejaste encendida anoche?

No. Los cielos rasos son altos, y es difícil para mí cambiar las bombillas. Dejo la pequeña lámpara de mi cama.

Veré – dijo Terry, apartándose de su mano amablemente. No se había percatado que lo había estado agarrando del brazo.

Oh, por favor, no vayas por la puerta - dijo - Él podría estar esperándote.

Soy más fuerte que él respondió Terry, impaciente.

Por favor, al menos trepa por la escalera de emergencia, al costado del edificio - Terry se encogió de hombros.

Si te hace feliz .

Ella avanzó pegada al edificio y observó a Terry acercarse a la escalera de emergencia. Decidió lucirse en el último momento y escaló la pared de ladrillo, usando los espacios diminutos entre ladrillos como sostén.

Candy estaba impresionada, era seguro, pero también estaba desconcertada. Era desagradable, como observar a un insecto gigante trepar. En muy poco tiempo, Terry alcanzó el nivel de la ventana y se balanceó sobre la escalera de emergencia. Miró con atención hacia adentro. Candy no podría decir nada de su postura, y no podía ver su cara.

¡Hey, Andy! - alarmada, giró para ver a su vecino más cercano, una artista de teatro de medio tiempo que se llamaba a sí misma Kinshasa, había llegado al lado de ella. - ¿Qué se trae entre manos ese tipo?

Está mirando dentro de mi apartamento - dijo simplemente.

¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche? Sonaba como si hubieses decidido reacomodar el lugar entero.

Kinshasa, yo no estaba en casa anoche - Kinshasa era alta y con rastas, y traía puestas grandes gafas de borde rojo. No era alguien que pasases por alto, y no era alguien que evitase las verdades desagradables.

Entonces alguien más estaba en tu lugar, - dijo - ¿Y tu amigo está inspeccionando para ver lo que sucedió? - Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Supongo que debí llamar a la policía anoche cuando oí todo ese ruido - la alta mujer dijo infelizmente - pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor al no llamar a la policía, pero en lugar de eso fui una típica vecina de la ciudad grande. Lo lamento.

Fue bueno para ti que no golpeaste mi puerta – dijo Candy.

Oh. ¿En serio, huh?

Las dos siguieron observando cuando Terry bajó por la escalera de emergencia en una forma muy mundana. Se veía infeliz, tanto como Candy podía decir.

Terry, sin embargo ni conversador ni expresivo, era siempre educado, así que Candy supo que tenía malas noticias cuando él ignoró a Kinshasa.

No quieres regresar allá arriba - dijo - Dime lo que necesitas y lo traeré para ti - repentinamente Candy supo lo que sucedió.

Agarró a Martha, - dijo, las palabras salieron en un pequeño arranque de horror - ¿él la agarró?

Sí.

Pero tengo que – ella fue hacia la puerta del edificio, pensando acerca de todas las cosas que necesitaba, que tenía que encontrar una caja para el peludo cuerpo, la pena cayendo sobre ella en una ola.

No - ordenó Terry dijo - No regresarás allí.

Tengo que enterrarla – explicó Candy, tratando de apartar su mano de su brazo.

No. - Candy se quedó mirándolo desconcertada.

Pero, Terry, tengo que ir. - Kinshasa dijo:

Cariño, no quedó mucho para enterrar - Candy apenas podía aceptar eso, pero su mente saltó a otras preocupaciones.

¿Mis libros? ¿Mis notas? - preguntó, tratando de amortiguar la magnitud del daño.

No utilizables.

¡Pero faltan cuatro semanas del semestre! No hay forma ¡tendré que darme de baja! - los libros habían costado casi seiscientos dólares. Había obtenido tantos como podo de segunda mano, por supuesto, pero a esta altura, ¿podría encontrar más? Al menos tenía sus zapatos de danza. Algunos estaban en un rincón de Golden Sun Enterteiment, y el resto estaban en el bolso que había llevado con Terry. La mente de Andy corrió a toda prisa de pensamiento en pensamiento como un ratón atrapado en una jaula. - ¿Ropa? - dijo entre dientes, antes que sus rodillas colapsasen.

Algo puede ser recuperable - murmuró Terry, pero sin gran convicción. Él se inclinó a su lado.

Conozco algunas personas que pueden limpiar el apartamento – sugirió Kinshasa - Recién llegan de África. Necesitan el dinero - ésta fue una ayuda inesperada.

Pero es tan horrible allí dentro - aclaró Terry y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Candy.

Cariño, comparado las tumbas masivas y la matanza que han tenido que limpiar en su país, esto será un café para ellos.

Tienes razón en darme una perspectiva – dijo Candy, su columna enderezándose. Kinshasa se vió como si no había pretendido nada de eso, pero se mordió el labio y se mantuvo en silencio. - Qué ridícula. No me atrapó en ese apartamento, o hubiese terminado como la pobre Martha - Candy se ingenió para sostenerse y verse orgullosa por diez segundos, antes que el pensamiento de su amada gata la hiciese sufrir un colapso.

Lo mataré por ti, cariño, - dijo Terry, sosteniéndola cerca.

No, Terry, - dijo - Deje a la ley hacerlo.

¿Quiere llamar a la policía?

¿No tenemos que hacerlo? Él habrá dejado huellas digitales.

¿Qué ocurre si trajo guantes?

¿Yo lo dejo salirse con la suya pegándome anoche, y qué hace él? Viene aquí y mata a mi gata y arruina todas mis cosas. Debí llamar a la policía anoche.

Tienes razón, - Kinshasa dijo. - Llamaré de mi departamento ahora mismo .

Terry no dijo nada, pero se vio escéptico.

La policía fue mejor, más amable, de lo que Candy esperada. Sabía lo que significaba. Su apartamento debía estar completamente ensangrentado. Terry le dijo todo al detective, Wallingford, que él podría decir lo que faltaba.

No necesita ir allá arriba – le dijo Wallingford a Andy – Si este tipo lo puede hacer por usted - Terry y Wallingford se acercaron al apartamento, y Candy bebió una taza de chocolate caliente que Kinshasa le trajo. Candy se encontró a sí misma pensando, "_he tenido amigos alrededor de mí todo el tiempo, si justamente hubiese mirado"_

Cuando Terry reapareció con una bolsa de basura llena de ropas rescatadas, le contó a Candy que la única cosa que estaba seguro faltaba era su libreta de direcciones.

¿Mi dirección estaba allí? - le preguntó quedamente.

No - dijo ella - Tal vez tu número de teléfono. Pero no sabía dónde vivías hasta anoche.

El policía dice que puedes irte ahora. Volvamos a mi casa - después de una pausa inquieta, él continuó. - ¿Piensas que puedes bailar esta noche? Es casi demasiado tarde para pedir a Mireya un equipo de reemplazo.

¿Bailar esta noche? - ella lo miró mientras caminaban, su rostro en blanco - ¡Oh! Se supone que estemos en el museo esta noche!

Baile de salón. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Si hay un vestido en el estudio que pueda traer puesto - aunque ella tuvo que retorcer sus pensamientos lejos de su destruido apartamento, sería un alivio pensar acerca de cualquier otra cosa. Bailarían un poco de vals, harían un número bailable para - Puttin ' en el Ritz - . Habían hecho lo mismo varias veces antes. Era una rutina que complacía a la gente mayor, que probablemente eran los benefactores del museo.

Preguntaron por nosotros específicamente, - dijo Terry, pero entonces frunció el ceño, como si hubiese algo acerca de la idea que no le gustó.

Entonces tenemos que hacerlo – comentó Candy. Estaba tan entumecida, no podía poner en palabras lo que sentía. Cuando Terry abrió el estudio, insistió en que esperase afuera mientras él comprobaba primero, y ella lo hizo sin chistar. Él la condujo adentro, mirándola a los ojos, preocupado, tratando de medir su capacidad - Además – siguió Candy Andy - Necesito el dinero. No tengo nada - la enormidad de la idea le pegó. - No tengo nada.

Me tienes a mí.

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Porque me importas.

Pero - dijo, disgustada - soy tan débil. Mírame, cayéndome a pedazos – como si no pude anticipar que esto ocurriría. - ¿Por qué incluso tenía un gato? Debería haberlo sabido.

¿Deberías haber sabido que no debes amar algo porque te lo podría quitar?

No, debería haber sabido que él echaría a perder cualquier cosa que amase.

Vamos – dijo Terry, su voz era dura - vas a ponerte el vestido bonito aquí, y voy a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas.

El vestido era el más pálido de los rosados. Sin tirantes, con una falda llena. En la bolsa encontró panties a juego, y una enagua de un rosado más pálido. Había medias altas en el cuarto de trajes, y Candy se puso un par. Su bolso de zapatos estaba allí, a Dios gracias, desde que ella se había ido enojada la noche antes, y contenía los zapatos neutrales de carácter de T-Strap que satisfacerían el programa.

Terry, quien había terminó sus llamadas telefónicas, se ponía los pantalones negros de baile y una camisa blanca. Abotonó un chaleco negro y añadió sus zapatos de baile al bolso de Candy. Mientras abotonaba el chaleco, sintió un cepillo en su cabello.

¿Lo trenzo? – preguntó ella, su voz tan baja que fue apenas audible.

Por favor.

Con la eficiencia nacida de años de cambiar peinados rápidamente, Candy tuvo su cabello viéndose suave y liso en un momento.

¿Dejarás el tuyo suelto? - Terry preguntó. - Se ve hermoso como es - Candy rara vez le dejaba su largo cabello sin atar para una actuación, pero él pensó que su color destacaba bellamente con el rosado pálido del vestido. - Pareces una flor - dijo, en baja voz con admiración. - Serías maravillosa no importa como te veas, pero tu belleza es un bono - Ella trató de sonreír, pero vaciló en sus labios. Estaba demasiado triste para apreciar su cumplido.

Es lindo oírtelo decir entonces, - tenemos que irnos. No queremos llegar tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Tomaron un taxi, el cuál Mireya pagaría; después de todo tenían que guardar sus ropas limpias y frescas para el baile. Museo de Vida Antigua justamente habían abierto un ala nueva, y la fiesta era en el mismo museo. Todos los asistentes eran patrocinadores que habían donado grandes sumas para la construcción del ala nueva. Todos ellos estaban muy bien vestidos, la mayor parte era de mediana edad o mayor, y todos ellos se deleitaban en el resplandor de ser públicamente admirados por haber hecho una cosa buena.

El vampiro y la bailarina se esperaron un minuto o dos, observando limosinas y coches sedanes de cuatro puertas dejando caer al gentío bien provisto de dinero. Luego se abrieron paso de regreso a la entrada que Mireya les había dado instrucciones de usar.

El staffer del museo en la puerta comprobó sus nombres en una lista.

Esperen un momento – dijo el hombre pesado.

Ustedes ya están aquí.

Imposible, - dijo Terry, imperiosamente - aquí está mi licencia de conducir. Aquí está la de mi socia.

Hmm - dijo el hombre, nerviosamente, sus dedos tamborileando en la jamba de puerta - no sé qué ha ocurrido. No los debería dejar entrar.

Luego los Jaslows y los Richtenbergs tendrán que pasar sin su baile - comentó Terry - Vamos, Candy.

Candy no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero podía decir que Terry estaba muy indiferente a que alguien más usase su nombre, casi parecía haberlo esperado. Si él estaba relajado al respecto, también lo estaría ella.

Llamaré a nuestra jefa desde mi celular - dijo al hombre. - ¿Usted le puede explicar a Mireya Scott que no somos admitidos en la entrada, así ella no nos culpará, correcto? - el hombre enrojeció aun más, sus ojos corriendo de arriba abajo por la lista impresa repetidas veces, como si algo diferente aparecería por todas partes. Cuándo él miró hacia Terry y los ojos del vampiro captaron la mirada del hombre la cara del guarda perdió su beligerancia instantáneamente.

Supongo que sus nombres fueron marcados por equivocación más temprano. Entren - dijo.

Candy miró a Terry con temor. Los talentos vampiros podían venir bien.

Fue afortunado que se hubieran vestido en el estudio, porque no había un rincón para ellos aquí. Los recovecos traseros del museo no fueron diseñados con fiestas en mente, como la casa de los Jaslows había sido. Los pequeños cuartos y los estrechos corredores estaban llenos de figuras que corrían a toda prisa, y Candy se percató que las cosas estaban siendo llevadas adelante por Extremely (Elegant) Events, la compañía de Jen, la cual había provisto de comida y bebida en la fiesta de los Jaslows. Los mozos llevaban la chaqueta blanca tradicional distintiva con el logotipo E (E) E en el hombro. Los vestíbulos estaban abarrotados con bandejas y bandejas de champagne. Jeri estaba dirigiendo al personal, trayendo puesta la misma sonrisa serena.

Y el hombre cuya chaqueta blanca se tensaba a través de sus hombros seguramente era Mustafa, alias Moose, quien trabajaba para Silver Moon. Tan pronto como ella lo había identificado, Candy se dio cuenta que la mujer pelicorta abriendo una botella de champaña era Sarahí, y su socio, David, estaba ocupado llenando una bandeja de copas vacías.

David se vio muy diferente con su cabello grueso, ondulado y negro y tirante, atado.

¿Terry, - le llamo ella, tirando fuertemente de su mano para hacerlo detenerse, - ¿Viste a Moose? - él asintió con la cabeza, sin volverla a mirar. Continuaron pasando trabajosamente a través del laberinto de estrechos corredores hacia la puerta indicada en el pequeño mapa que Mireya les había dejado.

Está bien, es aquí – dijo él, e hicieron una pausa. No había ningún lugar especial para dejar sus bolsos, así que los dejaron caer detrás de la puerta, entonces se cambiaron de zapatos en el acto.

Están todos aquí - le dijo a ella, cuándo estuvo lista. - Los llamé. Todos los que no están trabajando esta noche, es decir. Andréu y Anlluly tienen una presentación en Basing, y William y Sean tienen un compromiso muy privado inmediatamente después de esto para un selecto grupo de patrocinadores del museo. Pero todos lo demás están aquí, incluso Haskell.

¿Mireya sabe de esto?

No. Pero así ella lo puede negar.

Es maravilloso que hiciesen esto por ti.

Lo están haciendo para ti. Moose y Abilene dieron nuestros nombres para entrar. Los demás vinieron con la gente de la triple E. Cuando escuché que la junta había preguntado por nosotros, específicamente, creí que Leegan estaba detrás de esto. Lo detendremos esta noche – contó Terry y luego pareció lamentar haber sonado tan hosco. - No te preocupes, Candy - él la besó en la mejilla suavemente, atento a su lápiz labial. Candy estaba demasiado entumecida para comprender lo que quiso decir Terry. Automáticamente, se chequearon uno al otro, Terry miró su reloj de pulsera, y abrieron la puerta. Desde que estaban trabajando al momento que salieron por la puerta, caminaron de la mano con una luz, casi luciéndose, hasta que alcanzaron el centro de una enorme área despejada. El domo se extendía hacia arriba tres niveles, estimó Candy. Ella había ido al museo antes, cuando el ala nueva había estado en construcción, de hecho y ella amaba el extenso espacio de piso de mármol. ¿No se perdería la música en el amplio espacio?

Terry y Candy alcanzaron el centro del piso, Candy hizo un intento para no clavar los ojos en las vitrinas de cristal con máscaras que se alineaban en la pared. Los bailarines aguantaron allí, sonriendo, los brazos extendidos, en espera de que todos los patrocinadores fueran conscientes de su presencia y despejasen el área para su actuación.

¡No son preciosos! - exclamó una mujer canosa con pendientes de zafiro que no se paraba lo suficientemente lejos. Una cara ceñuda pareció disentir. Candy reconoció débilmente al hombre aborrecible de la fiesta de Jaslows, Charles Brody.

Su música sonó en la instalación de altavoces, y Candy tuvo que luchar para conservar su expresión agradable. Terry tenía otra sorpresa para ella. Él había cambiado rutinas. La música era bolero. Era su número sensual, el que sólo habían realizado un par de veces en aniversarios. ¿Por qué escogió esa música esta noche?

Pero cuando comenzaron a retorcerse juntos en las aperturas, Candy pareció poder sentir la sensualidad en sus huesos. Sintió la pasión, el anhelo, transmitida por la música.

Repentinamente Terry la levantó, sus manos agarrando sus muslos, hasta que formaron una columna. Ella lo miró hacia abajo con anhelo, y él la contempló con deseo. Ella extendió sus brazos graciosamente mientras él giraba en un suave círculo. Mientras él continuó sujetándola, cambiando su agarre así ella se remontaba por encima de él como un pájaro, su falda cayendo sobre sus hombros, la gente comenzó a aplaudir ante el despliegue de fuerza y gracia. Terry la bajó tan gradualmente que sus pies no hicieron ruido cuando tocaron el piso.

Ella pudo retomar sus pasos llanamente. Luego Terry la recostó de espaldas, sobre su brazo, y puso sus labios sobre su cuello. Ella sintió su cuerpo cobrar vida cuando sintió su toque, y esperó la mordida con la más débil de las sonrisas en su cara.

Pero en ese segundo, ella se dio cuenta de una diferencia. Su socio estaba más tenso de lo que él alguna vez había estado en el final; de hecho, era como un animal esperando un ataque. Su cuerpo cubrió el suyo más completamente de lo que debería, como si la protegiese. El público estaba más cerca de lo que debería ser, y claramente vio la cara de Haskell girar agudamente a la derecha, su boca abriéndose para gritar, permitiendo un vislumbre de sus brillantes colmillos.

Una mujer gritó.

Neil, en un esmoquin, salió del círculo educado que se había formado alrededor de la temporaria pista de baile, entonces sacó de su bolsillo una navaja. Presionó un botón en la empuñadura y una perversa hoja brincó afuera. En el espacio de un segundo, él había acuchillado a Haskell, quien vaciló y cayó. Miranda agarró el brazo de Neil, y lo podría haber bajado si Charles Brody no la hubiese apartado de un empujón tan fuerte como el que le había dado la noche en la fiesta. Otra vez Miranda aterrizó en el piso, y entonces Neil estaba en el centro del círculo con ellos.

Ella supo lo que él haría. Tuvo la seguridad de que Terry pensaba que Neil trataría de matarla, y él lo haría, si no había cualquier otra cosa que le pudiese hacer, pero primero, supo, trataría de matar a Terry. El final de su baile había demostrado claramente que ella amaba al vampiro, y Neil valoraría destruir alguna otra cosa que ella amase. Porque Terry no lo esperaba, ella pudo apartarle de un empujón cuando el cuchillo descendió.

La morocha Abilene abordó a Neil desde atrás. Neil no podía tolerar un asesinato arruinado de esa forma, pero logró hundir el cuchillo en el abdomen de Candy y sacarlo para apuñalarla otra vez. Luego un Haskell herido, sangriento y enfurecido, montó encima de Neil. Con un bramido de entusiasmo, como si estuviera en la cancha de fútbol, Moose se arrojó encima de todos ellos.

El dolor no fue inmediato. Desafortunadamente, Candy recordaba claramente cuando había hecho lo mismo años atrás, y supo que en muy poco tiempo le dolería como el demonio. Hizo un sonido desconcertado cuando sintió la repentina humedad. En medio de los gritos y los alaridos del público, Terry estaba tratando de poner a Candy de pie así él la podría sacar a la fuerza del barullo.

Él pudo haber contratado a alguien para ayudarle. Tienes que salir de aquí, - dijo Terry, urgentemente.

Pero Candy observaba a Frederick tomarse un segundo para darle a Charles Brody antes de unirse a los otros vampiros para inmovilizar a Neil contra el piso de mármol. El hombre atrapado estaba peleando como un… pues bien, como un loco, pensó Candy, con una parte de su cerebro un poco desprendida. No todos los patrocinadores del museo habían visto el cuchillo, y estaban asombrados y gritando. Podía haber habido veinte asesinos en la confusión de empleados, patrocinadores y mozos.

Vamos, querida, - Terry la urgió, sujetándola cuando él la ayudó a alcanzar el borde del gentío cercano - Salgamos de aquí - podía sentir su desesperación y podía asumir que sabía la causa. Sus ojos estaban ocupados chequeando a las personas a su alrededor, tratando de estar seguro que estaban desarmados - Pensé que si hacíamos 'el bolero' podríamos provocar que él atacara cuando estábamos listos para él, pero esto no fue lo que había planificado - él se rió, un ladrido corto con poco humor.

Candy llevó su mano izquierda bajo su falda y sintió la humedad remojando sus enaguas. Había empezado a gotear por sus piernas. Se tambaleó detrás de Terry por algunos pasos. Puso su mano contra una columna para sostenerse. Cuando la soltó para tratar de caminar, vio una impresión perfecta de su mano, en sangre, en el mármol de la columna.

Terry, - dijo, porque todavía estaba de espaldas a ella, todavía buscando otro que pudiese atacarlos.

Él se volvió impaciente, y su mirada fue atrapada de inmediato por la impresión de la mano. Le clavó los ojos, su frente arrugada como si estuviera tratando de resolver qué era. Finalmente entendió el sabor fuerte de sangre que apenas había registrado en su celo por llevar a Candy a un lugar seguro.

No. - dijo, y miró hacia abajo a su falda Si su cara podía ponerse más blanca, lo hizo. Sus ojos se vieron como los pendientes de zafiro de la señora, Candy pensó, consciente que no pensaba como una persona racional. Pero creyó que probablemente era bueno. Porque justo en un minuto el dolor comenzaría.

Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre - dijo.

Va a morir – dijo Frederick, tristemente. Se había materializado repentinamente, sacándose la chaqueta blanca mientras evaluaba la condición de Candy - Incluso si llamas a una ambulancia en este momento, será muy tarde.

Qué - por una vez, Terry pareció estar perdido en lo que se refiere a qué hacer.

Tienes que esconderla - dijo Haskell sin titubear, surgiendo uniéndoseles. El vampiro ordinariamente ordenado y rubio, ahora despeinado y cubierto de sangre, era todavía lo suficientemente frío como para ser contundente - Si quieres salvarla, ésta es la última oportunidad - continuó él.

Encontrar un lugar - dijo Terry. Él sonó… asustado, pensó Candy. Ella nunca había oído a Terry sonar asustado. Frederick dijo:

La sala egipcia - Terry recogió a Candy como un niño. Haskell y Frederick los siguieron, en condición de prevenir cualquier ataque desde atrás.

Pero el único guarda del museo llegó corriendo, haciendo algún comentario incoherente sobre la herida de Candy. Haskell, claramente sin ánimo para preguntas y tal vez un poco enloquecido por el perfume de la sangre, pellizcó el cuello del hombre hasta que cayó en el piso.

El salón egipcio siempre había sido el favorito de Candy. Amaba los sarcófagos y las vasijas de momificación, incluso las mismas momias. A menudo se había preguntado acerca de la ética de exponer cuerpos seguramente una vez que las personas eran sepultadas, merecían permanecer así, pero disfrutaba mirando las características de los cadáveres por tanto tiempo muertos, imaginando cómo los individuos había sido en vida, lo que habían vestido, comido… a quién habían amado.

Ahora Terry la llevaba al enorme sarcófago en la mitad del piso. Hecho para contener en el interior el ataúd de un Faraón, el sarcófago de caliza esculpido y decorado estaba cubierto por duras hojas transparentes de acrílico, para impedir a la gente tocarlo. Afortunadamente, la tapa estaba abierta arriba. Un vampiro podía despejar la barrera fácilmente.

Terry brincó encima ligeramente, seguido por Frederick, mientras Haskell sujetaba a Candy. Aunque la tapa pesaba centenares de libras, Frederick y Terry fácilmente la movieron hacia un lado, dejando una estrecha abertura. Luego Haskell cuidadosamente pasó a Candy a Frederick, mientras Terry entraba en la profunda caja de piedra, que alcanzaba su pecho.

Frederick entregó a Candy, y Terry la colocó sobre el fondo. Ella pudo mentir el piso en su espalda, con sus piernas extendidas. Se sintió como si contemplase a Terry flotando centenares de pies por encima de ella. Se acostó a su lado, y ella sintió el entumecimiento arrastrándola.

"_Oh, Dios mío, no._ _Por favo"._ Ella sintió el principio del dolor. Cuando comenzó a gritar, Frederick hizo retroceder la tapa en su lugar, y luego la oscuridad fue casi perfecta.

Candy - dijo, Terry urgentemente. Ella escuchó su voz, pero el dolor la dejaba sin sentido - ¿Candy, quieres que yo acabe con el dolor? - Ella sólo podo hacer un pequeño quejido. Sus dedos se clavaron en él. Apenas había suficientemente lugar para ellos uno al lado del otro, y ella tuvo el sentimiento que Terry no podía estirarse, pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones por el momento - Puedes ser como yo – sugirió él y ella finalmente entendió.

¿Muriendo? - preguntó ella a través sus dientes apretados.

Sí. No fui lo suficientemente rápido. No planifiqué bastante. Y luego te aseguraste de ponerte en mi lugar. ¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué?

Candy no podría explicar que actuó por instinto. No pudo soportar ver el cuchillo entrar en él, si bien pensarlo un momento le habría dicho que él podría sobrevivir a lo que ella no podría. No había tenido ese momento. Su comprensión fue un diminuto parpadeo en el fondo de un pozo que lleno de agonía.

Si te hago como yo, vivirás – dijo él. Una vez más él estaba expresando su deseo de salvarla, a pesar de que en su otra vida ella le había dicho que no. Éste era difícilmente el mejor momento para tomar una decisión tan importante, pero se acordó de la historia que Terry le había contado a ella acerca del ataque relámpago de su amo, la forma cruel en que el hombre dejó a Terry para hacerle frente al brusco cambio. Si Terry pudo sobrevivir tal metamorfosis, ella lo podía hacer, porque Terry estaba aquí para ayudarla. No quería dejarlo de nuevo, ya no.

¿No te irás? - le preguntó. Su voz tembló y fue casi inaudible, pero él entendió.

Nunca - su voz fue muy firme - Si me amas como te amo, sobrellevaremos el cambio.

Está bien - "_Te amo_" pensó ella "_la amaba"_

¿Ahora?

Ahora. Te amo - dijo ella, con gran esfuerzo.

Sin más vacilación, Terry la mordió. Ya le dolía tanto que fue simplemente un dolor más, y luego sintió su boca sobre ella, chupándola. Tuvo miedo, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Entonces, después de un minuto, la pesadez en su cabeza se levantó y la llevó con ella.

Aquí - dijo una voz, una voz dominante. - Tienes que beber, Candy. Candice. Tienes que beber, ahora - una mano presionaba su cara para dejar al descubierto su piel, y ella sintió algo correr sobre sus labios. ¿Agua? Tenía mucha sed. Se chupó los labios, y encontró que no era agua, no era fría. Estaba tibia, y salada. Pero ella estaba muy seca, así que puso su boca en la piel y comenzó a tragar.

Se despertó otra vez en alguna ocasión más tarde.

Se sintió… graciosa. Se sintió débil, sí, pero no estaba enojada. Recordó vívidamente despertarse en el hospital después de la última vez que había sido atacada, sintiendo las sondas, el olor de las sábanas, los pequeños sonidos del ala del hospital. Pero era mucho más oscuro aquí.

Trató de mover su mano y encontró que podía. Se palmeó a sí misma, y se percató que era un terrible desastre. Y había alguien en este oscuro lugar con ella. Alguien más que no respiraba. Alguien más que no respiraba.

Abrió su boca para gritar.

No lo hagas, querida.

"_Terry"_

Estamos... Estoy...

Era la única forma salvar tu vida. Perdóname, sé que no querías convertirte en vampiro. Perdóname, Candy.

Ahora lo recuerdo - empezó a temblar, y los brazos de Terry la rodearon. La besó en la frente, luego en la boca. Ella podía sentir su toque como si nunca hubiera sentido el toque de alguien antes. Podía sentir la textura de su piel, oír el menudo sonido de la tela moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Su olor fue un agudo despertar. Cuando su boca llegó a la de ella, estaba lista.

Date vuelta, ángel, - dijo Terry, desarrapadamente, y ella maniobro para quedar de frente a él. Juntos, sacaron las medias de ella, y entonces él estaba dentro suyo, y ella hizo un ruido de puro placer. Nada nunca se había sentido tan bien. Fue más rudo con ella, y supo que era porque ella era como él, ahora, y su fuerza no la lastimaría. Su clímax fue aplastante en su intensidad.

Cuando terminaron, se encontró curiosamente agotada. Estaba, descubrió, muy hambrienta.

Ella dijo:

¿Cuándo podemos salir?

Vendrán a levantar la tapa pronto – comentó Terry - lo podría hacer yo, pero tengo miedo de apartarla demasiado fuerte y romperla. No queremos que alguien sepa que estamos aquí.

En pocos minutos, ella oyó el rasguño de la tapa pesada siendo movida hacia un lado, y una luz tenue mostró a William y Sean levantándose por encima de ellos, sujetando la pesada tapa de piedra de cada extremo.

Otras manos bajaron, y Anlluly y Andréu los ayudaron a salir del sarcófago.

¿Cómo es? - preguntó Anlluly tímidamente, cuándo ella y Candy estuvieron solas en el cuarto de baño de las mujeres. Los hombres limpiaban todas las huellas de haber ocupado el sarcófago, y Candy había decidido que tenía que lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Muy bien pudo ahorrarse el esfuerzo, decidió, evaluando su imagen en el espejo, muy contenta de poder verse, a pesar del mito viejo. Sus ropas estaban rotas, ensangrentadas y arrugadas. Al menos Anlluly bondadosamente le había prestado un cepillo - ¿Siendo de esta manera? - Anlluly inclinó la cabeza. - ¿Es realmente tan diferente?

Oh, sí - dijo Candy. De hecho, era un poco difícil concentrarse, con el corazón de Anlluly golpeando tan cerca de ella. Esto iba a requerir algún esfuerzo; necesitaba una bolsa de sangre donada y la necesitaba mucho.

La policía quiere hablar contigo - comentó Anlluly - Un detective llamado Wallingford.

Llévame con él – dijo Candy - pero mejor primero como algo.

No a menudo una víctima de homicidio acusaba a su asaltante en persona. La llegada de Candy a la estación de policía con su vestido manchado de sangre fue una sensación. A pesar de su brazo quebrado, Neil Leegan fue parado en el siguiente cuarto en una línea de reconocimiento, con otros vendados para corresponderle, y ella disfrutó reconocerlo en el grupo. Luego Terry hizo lo mismo. Luego Mustafa. Luego Abilene.

Tres vampiros y un actor sexual humano no eran el tipo de testigos que la policía prefería, pero varios patrocinadores del museo habían visto el ataque claramente, entre ellos el viejo socio de baile de Candy, John Jaslow.

Habrá un juicio, claro está - el Detective Wallingford le comentó. Era un hombre severo en sus años cuarenta, quien parecía como si nunca se hubiese reído - pero con sus antecedentes con usted, y sus huellas digitales en el cuchillo, y todos los testigos presenciales, no deberíamos tener demasiados problemas para obtener una condena. No estamos en el patio trasero de su papito esta vez.

Tuve que morir para obtener justicia - sugirió ella. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cuarto. Anlluly dijo:

Iremos a mi casa así a ustedes dos pueden darse una ducha, y luego podemos ir a bailar. ¡Es una vida nueva, Andy! - la nueva vampira tomó la mano de Terry.

Candy - dijo suavemente - Mi nombre es Candy – cuando los demás se adelantaron ella detuvo a Terry, le miró directamente a los ojos – No te culpes, estoy muy agradecida contigo por salvarme la vida… - lo beso cálidamente - esta vez estaremos juntos, porque siempre seré tuya.

Y yo seré eternamente tuyo – la noche era joven y ellos tenían una eternidad por delante, dos vidas… un solo destino: amarse.

**FIN**

**Espacio para charlar**

Hola!! Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por el retraso en esta última entrega, pero es que el viernes y el sábado me fue imposible actualizar debido a mi carga de trabajo. Pero espero que disfruten estos últimos capítulos y que el fic haya sido de su agrado.

Y como siempre, los agradecimientos son un placer personal, les doy las **GRACIAS** a las lindas niñas que siguen leyendo mis locuras: Mis queridas Elhyzha y María Elizabeth

**Ceshire…**


End file.
